Fountain of You(th)
by EmelieBane
Summary: After Shiro stumbles into him at a bar, on the verge of death, Keith sets out to find the legendary The Fountain of Youth. What starts as a hopeless attempt to save his friend - his brother - soon turns into a journey he never expected. Will Keith and Shiro make it in time? Is the Fountain of Youth real?
1. Set Sail

**This fic has been request by TheLoserWithAKeyboard from AO3. Very excited to continue this story!**

"Hang in there Shiro. We're almost there" Keith calmly affirmed despite the heart pounding against his ribcage. He checked the locator a few more times to make sure they were on the right path. As if he hadn't been checking on it every 5 minutes. The path to salvation. After such a bounce-around journey, Keith prayed to wherever this was the last stop. It HAD to be, for Shiro's sake. They promised it would be the right location.

Shiro sat in the back on Keith's spaceship. He had been quiet since their last stop, saving his energy for whenever they finally reached the planet. Keith didn't blame him. The illness Shiro accidentally came into contact with, from what Keith was told, sounded horrible. Keith got a front row seat for the deterioration of Shiro's health. His breathing was shallow and ragged now. He let Keith know he was still conscious by giving one word responses to him. It broke Keith's racing heart. They were almost there.

Those two thoughts drove him forward.

Keith was at a bar on Kronlius having a drink after a long day's work. He had been travelling solo for a few months now, glad he left the Blades of Mamora. That guild of pirates only wanted what was best for themselves and didn't want to share the loot stolen evenly. Keith's contract with them ended and he was able to buy his ship back. Thank Bob for his ship. Keith was attached to The Red Lion as if it was an extension of himself. He had sold it in order to be with the Blades, as he was not permitted his unique vessel. Ah, what a deal they had made. Keith could live with them and find out where he came from. But none of that mattered anymore. They kept delaying the information, empty promises and strung along hopes. Keith just wanted to work solo now, continuing his mission alone. Not that he needed to find his mother to feel whole or anything. He just wanted to know where he came from. The Blades gave him enough information, scarce as it may be, that Keith figured he could find her alone. He changed his plans immediately.

As he was drinking in solitary celebration, a familiar face had stumbled through the crowd to join him. Shiro's hair had grown out. He was pale and clammy. Anyone in the bar seeing Shiro probably thought he was just having a reaction to some of the alien substances. Humans were known for their bodily reactions, sometimes being super negative. Shiro, his mentor at his school on the planet he grew up on. The one he felt a part of. The person who was somehow both a father figure and a brother to him was trying to fight against whatever has stricken him. He sat down in the booth with Keith, looking around panickedly. As if someone was watching him.

Shiro explained briefly his predicament to Keith. He had been at a party months ago because his arm had gotten an upgrade. His space fleet crew were celebrating Shiro being back. They went out to a public intermingling alien strip club. Not necessarily a place Shiro wanted to be, as he was happily married, but the crew was into it and Shiro thought the drinks were good at the location. Shiro had left to get some air and someone from Shiro's past, a cloaked figure, forcibly gave Shiro a drug. Shiro had been missing for months. Experimented on by the main scientist whose name Shiro could not say without launching into an anxiety attack. And, now that the aliens were done, they let him escape. Left him to die. They told Shiro he had months, maybe a year to live. Shiro knew Keith liked to frequent a few bars and was lucky to stumble upon him.

He didn't trust anyone except Keith to try and help. Most of his crew were paid and he hadn't known his new friends long enough to trust them with such a task. He didn't want his husband to drop everything for him. He was making money for them, thinking Shiro was on a long mission. Shiro had arranged a video in case he didn't make it.

"How the hell am I going to help you Shiro?" Keith had asked desperately.

"There's not much I know that could help me," Shiro breathed "but I know of one legend. I know it's mostly fairytail but I don't have much time left..."

Keith fought back tears behind the cracks of his stony expression.

"The Fountain of Youth. Said to bring back anyone from the brink of death, heal any wounds. If one visits enough, the person could essentially become immortal."

Keith knew the story. Rather, he knew the stories of those left behind. Many stories detailed how a harrowing journey they had in an attempt to find it, wasting their years away in pursuit of gaining more. People had left their lives, their families, chasing after an empty promise. And here Shiro was, a man Keith had looked up to. A man Keith loved and was family asking him to try and do the same. And Keith understood now why. Some people ventured to the Fountain for themselves, and those stories ended before they could really start. But those who wanted to for selfless reasons typically got farther. Never actually finding it. Or at least, no one has revealed if they had or not. Only whispers of the survivors. Stories of those on the brink of death disappearing and suddenly reappearing as healthy. Miraculously. No one in existence had been recorded as going multiple times.

Keith researched right away. He found the names of two people who were suddenly cured after going on a vacation. Coincidentally, both claimed that they did not know how their illnesses were cured, just that their vacation was relaxing. Taking a pseudoscience approach to their cures, blaming a new diet change, magic, and lifestyle changes. They all had someone go with them too, an alibi who confirmed their claims. But Keith didn't buy it. He would track down these people and make them confess.

So here they were. On the Red Lion, flying towards the first planet with the hopes of finding the Fountain of Youth. The first witness, the first suspect. Keith and Shiro did not know what was to come. Shiro with nothing to lose, and Keith with everything.

Keith's first contact was some guy named Hunk. Keith researched while The Red Lion sailed across the stars and Shiro slept in the back compartment. This Hunk guy had to have been near Keith's age. According to what Keith found on the internet, Hunk had a rare form of cancer. An illness that somehow stayed when their ancestors started exploring the stars. Many alien colonies knew of it, and had cures, but none that worked on humans yet. Trials were still in the process of curing them. Sure, alien tech helped extend the lives of those diagnosed and improve the quality of life. Some forms if caught early were able to be extracted using alien tech. Hunk's form, according to the deep medical research Keith did, was caught late and was too rare. Little research was done due to the lack of patients.

Hunk lived with his girlfriend Shay now, a girl he met when his cooking talents somehow put him in a place to free and enslavement camp on another planet. Keith was too deep into searching about the fountain to even try to go down that wormhole. They fell in love and have been living together ever since. Hunk and Shay had gone on vacation when Hunk was close to hospitalization, and came back healthier than he had ever been. Keith knew that Hunk had been pestered before. Him and his girlfriend had many people come to them; Keith's case was nothing new for them. Hunk had restraining orders on people. They had to move to a planet that had specific visitation laws in order for him not to be pestered.

He parked the ship in a garage he rented for a few hours. He checked on Shiro, making sure he was comfortable and had everything he needed. Shiro wanted to come with but Keith pointed out that someone had to stay with the ship. Shiro reluctantly agreed.

The house was on a nice planet, called Phelgon by the locals. It was fairly multicultural, where the first inter-species relationships were allowed to just be. A suitable place for Hunk and Shay. Keith traded his usual dark t-shirt and black jeans for blue jeans and a red sweater. He would fit in better with the locals. Bright colors were associated with citizens. Dark clothing was believed to hide weapons and other harmful things. What Keith was hiding had no physical traces. Keith knew there were many humans on this planet so he didn't have to worry about fitting in. He covered his scar on his cheek with makeup as to not give away his identity. Keith was known well enough that people might recognize him from that scar. The first human/galra hybrid.

Keith knocked on the door a few times, adrenaline coursing through him. Would Hunk recognize him? Would he shut Keith out? Was Hunk going to talk about the Fountain of Youth?

The guy who opened the door was exactly who Keith was expecting. He had seen Hunk's online profile. A sweet aroma wafted from the house and Keith put together that Hunk was baking. He had an apron on. Little bit of powder on his face and hands. Hunk looked at Keith unexpectedly, taking in his outfit and being total.

"Hunk? Who's there?" A feminine voice came from inside the house.

"A visitor, I don't know." Hunk called back. "Who are you?"

"Uh, Hi…" Keith awkwardly said. He twiddled his thumbs, tapping his foot. Hunk looked at him expectantly.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about.. Something."

Hunk looked at him suspiciously. Keith knew he was not doing well. Keith cleared his throat and tried to start over.

"I'm Keith. I came looking for you because I have a friend who is dying from someone poisoning him. He's… like a brother to me, and I was hoping you could help."

There. That wasn't as hard as Keith thought. Hunk's expression faltered and then settled on empathy. He had a knowing gleam in his eyes that Keith caught; perhaps that meant Hunk would tell him? He invited Keith inside.

Keith followed Hunk up into the house and to, what Keith guessed was, a living room. He gingerly sat on the couch. The home was… Quaint. A mix of alien and a stereotypical 50's American house. Carpet floors, antique wooden furniture, floral patterns, wallpaper in every room, each room containing a different pattern. Hunk excused himself to get the cookies out of the oven. He returned with some on a plate, setting them down on the floral-carved table between them. Keith hesitantly took a cookie. Hunk sat down and smiled at Keith.

"So…" Hunk started, trailing off. "Your friend is in really bad shape?"

Keith took a long breath.

"My friend Shiro got attacked and was poisoned. He is one of the best people you could ever meet. Maybe, if you can help us, you could meet him."

There was a pause.

"You have felt similarly." Keith continued. "You were dying. You went on a glorious vacation to an unknown, uncharted, and not well-documented solar system. You found the Fountain of Youth, healed yourself, and returned home."

There was silence. Keith saw the calculations being done in Hunk's eyes. Was Keith trustworthy enough? Did he deserve the location? Was he a part of the Galra clan, a race hell-bent on finding the Fountain of Youth and using it for their own people, hogging it from the world? Sure, Keith was part Galran. But he had no connection above biological to that race. Hunk probably couldn't tell he was part Galran, so why did that thought pop up? Hunk's gaze softened.

"You said your name was Keith?" Hunk asked.

Uh oh. Did Hunk know who he was?

"Yes. My friend's name is Shiro." Keith offered. Maybe humanizing the case would help? Keith was grasping for straws at this point. Also maybe Shiro's name-drop would take the attention off of him.

Hunk sighed, rubbing his palms into his face.

"Ok… So Shay and I typically do not tell anyone about this but you seem desperate."

Keith tried not to take offense to him seeming desperate. Sure, he definitely WAS desperate, but Hunk shouldn't be able to see that.

"We went and found the Fountain. I can't tell you much about it, as my brain was very tired and I was sick. The memories are foggy."

Hunk went on and explained his story. He was soon to be hospital-bound and the universe decided to allow him one last trip. Shay supposedly went with him, but in actuality she did not. She covered the trails while Hunk, someone named Pidge, and Pidge's brother went out seeking the fountain. Pidge was dying as well, but was able to get them both there and knows the ritual.

"Ritual?" Keith muttered. He was typing out notes on his tablet. Hunk told him that apparently there was a ritual in order for the Fountain to heal you. Hunk remembered something about runes and a kiss. Keith wasn't sure how comfortable that made him feel. Hunk apparently was not allowed to give more detail or information, telling Keith that the rest would be revealed to him. Keith asked if Hunk knew Pidge's current location to get info from them and, thankfully, he did.

"Pidge and I became friends on the journey. With their older brother piloting our vessel, we made it to the… fountain just in time." Hunk gave Keith another look over, this time his expression was more empathetic than cautionary. "Despite your tough demeanor I can see a good guy there. I have one more contact to give you. After you find Pidge and Matt to get the location, you can go get the ritual from my other contact."

Hunk paused, unnecessarily in Keith's opinion. Keith waited for him to continue. Hunk looked expectantly at Keith.

"Sooooo…?" Hunk asked.

"What?" Keith bluntly replied.

"Do you want the name or-"

"Of course I want the name!" Keith exclaimed in frustration. He took a few breaths to calm down.

"Sorry. I thought that you were telling me you were giving it to me and not asking if I wanted it."

Hunk said he would go fetch the information from his room. Keith groaned, placing his head in his hands. His eyes scrolled across the room lazily, landing on the barely touched stack of cookies. Keith snuck a cookie while Hunk was gone. He walked over to the window of the house and looked out at the neighborhood.

Many of the surrounding neighbors had children out playing in the yards. Some older-looking aliens eyed Keith suspiciously; he was in complete view of the neighbors due to the windows.

"Don't mind the stares," a gentle voice said from the doorway. Keith looked at Shay. "They think that Hunk and I are a weird pairing and get nosy when we have company. The fact that you're human makes it more interesting to them, since Hunk's family doesn't visit as often as other people's family's."

Keith smiled awkwardly at the attempt to calm his nerves. He looked back at the other inhabitants and wondered what their lives were like. Settled down, a place to call home. Keith's only home was Shiro, who was a brotherly figure, and his ship. Keith never really knew what having a home was like.

Back on Earth, he grew up in the foster care system when his dad died. He never knew his mother. When he ventured into space after meeting Shiro and graduating from the Garrison, he received his Galra mark. Went on a mission to find his mom. Never ended up finding her. His credentials meant almost nothing out in outer space, so he joined a few gangs just to get by. Dated people for show, for alliances. Never for love, not while in space. Keith dreamed of having a partner, specifically a boyfriend/husband, to roam the galaxy with. At the Garrison, he imagined it with his first and only love, James. Sure, James was younger than Keith but neither of them minded. The age gap wasn't a big deal. But James moved on after his own graduation and Keith never saw him again. When Keith felt alone, or a special kind of frustrated, he would think about James and reflect on the memories. The foster homes beat him down to a deep dark place and Keith had to crawl back from that. He didn't tell James much but James seemed to help him out even though he didn't know the specifics. Keith learned to fight in the homes and in the Garrison, but James taught him to love and to be loved. Something Keith only had experienced with Shiro, but that was different.

Now that Shiro was ill and possibly dying, it made Keith realize while looking at the families that this life was probably not for Keith. He was unemployed, had to travel a lot. He was socially awkward and had very little experience with actual love. He knew what to say to make people feel loved but he didn't know how to express love when it was true.

"Sorry that took so long. Pidge contacted me, coincidentally, and said they have moved. So I told them your story and they agreed to meet you." Hunk said as he came down the stairs, yanking Keith from inside his head. Hunk planted a soft kiss on Shay's cheek as he passed. Keith thanked him heartily. He grabbed two cookies for the trip and left, suddenly feeling an urge to escape the neighborhood.

Keith told Shiro a summary of his experience with Hunk as he drove the Red Lion off of Hunk's planet. Shiro was responding and asking questions, good signs of health. Maybe resting did him some good. Maybe Keith was finding hope in all the little things that may mean nothing.

Keith put in the coordinates for Pidge's location, finally looking at the paper Hunk gave him. He sat down next to Shiro. The older boy rested his head on Keith's shoulder, eyes on the paper in the younger's hand.

"Who's Allura and Coran?" Shiro asked through a mouthful of cookie.

"They apparently know the ritual for the Fountain. Hunk said it has runes and apparently a kiss." Keith probably should have saved that info for when Shiro did not have food in his mouth. Shiro coughed, choking on his cookie for a few seconds. Keith's mind screamed about how Shiro was choking and that his life might end and other alarming thoughts. Even after Shiro assured him he was fine Keith had the horrible "what if" thoughts.

"Who am I kissing exactly?" Shiro asked, a smirk on his face.

"Hopefully not me," Keith huffed.

"Yeah, I don't want to kiss you either. You have stinky breath."

"Do not!" Keith exclaimed. "It smells like cookies right now thanks to Hunk."

Shiro chuckled. It was good to see him smile.

"You know Keith, we have to have the conversation at some point."

Keith raised a questioning brow at him.

"What happens if this fountain thing doesn't work out-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Keith interrupted. "It is going to work. And in the small chance it doesn't, I will deal with that if we get there."

Shiro was used to this behavior from Keith. He sighed, coughing a little.

"Alright… but you should know that you and Curtis are both my next of kin."

Keith choked back tears. The mere thought that the man who help him raise himself out from such a dark place, supported him on his path towards healing from the trauma and abuse-

Keith got up off the bench, turning away from Shiro and towards the console of the ship so that Shiro couldn't see the tears. He checked how long it would take to get to Pidge's place. It would be hours. The ship was smooth sailing. No attacks detected. Keith set the system to also scan for any signs of danger. Cleared his face of the tears. He helped Shiro get to his bunk. Keith ordered Shiro to get his rest, putting on the life-tracking system Shiro brought with him from the alien medical center he had visited before finding Keith. He told Shiro to get some rest, and he would do the same. Keith didn't bother changing into pajamas, suddenly exhausted. Mentally more so than physically. He collapsed in his bunk, finding himself asleep instantly.


	2. Sick Sibling

Keith woke up to the movement of someone shaking him. His first thought was of a Blade member, possibly Yangkor or Devlin trying to get him to do their share of the work. He ignored it at first, shifting so that he was facing away. But the shaking continued, a familiar voice speaking to him.

"Keeeeith." It prodded at him, trying to convince him to return to the world of the conscious with simply his name. Keith recognized who it was immediately. Shiro obviously needed him for something. Shiro was on his ship to…. Oh Shit. Keith's eyes flew open as soon as he realized why Shiro was with him. He rolled over, getting up too quickly. He fell straight on his ass, his legs not awake yet. Shiro chuckled at him, but helped Keith get to his feet.

"You should be resting," Keith yawned, his annoyance able to slip through the tiredness.

"We're approaching the planet," Shiro told him, a small amused smile on his lips. That woke Keith up right away. He stalked to the navigation system, seeing how close. He was still in his clothes from his trip to see Hunk. Which according to his in-ship time zone was about 12 hours ago. They were about to begin their descent to the planet. Keith had apparently slept through the alarm he put in place. All 10 of them. Keith had set it so that when the ship was 2 hours away, it would alert him. That way he could prepare his talk to Pidge, gather information about the planet, and get dressed. So he now had to compensate.

Keith scanned the area for possible landing areas, gathering information on the planet in general while running through the information he knew about this Pidge person. All at the same time. Shiro offered to help research on his personal tablet and Keith accepted the help. Shiro always liked being a part of the action, Keith knew. Shiro wanted to help out as much as he could and was not afraid to push his luck. Keith had to keep him in check now, just as Shiro did for Keith.

Keith decided it was best for him to do the geographical search for a place to land and to get himself ready, while Shiro gathered information regarding the culture on the planet. Shiro sat on his bunk with his tablet while Keith looked through his closet. Sure, he had a few items that were colorful but most of his attire was black or grey. Amidst his scurrying to find an outfit he realized that he could not pick something until he knew the cultural norms, just as he knew them for Hunk's planet. Keith returned to the console, Shiro following behind him to sit in the co-pilot seat. Shiro started telling him what information he found regarding the planet while Keith looked for a place to park his ship.

Approaching the planet of Gloxi, Keith recognized it was a very green planet. Various plants inhabited the planet, the actual planet being half water and half land. The atmosphere was breathable for Shiro and Keith, as it was very close to Earth's. The main structure for civilization, Shiro told him, were plants grown into dens, occupied caves, and hollowed hills. There was a mythological story about a being who could control the plants and manipulated them to form shelters, homes. Weaving vines and trees to create human-esque living spaces, the plants were free to grow naturally after they were put into place. The inhabitants were sentient and intelligent, this planet housing multiple different species. Some Keith knew of and have had contact with, others Keith had no reference to. The planet was another peaceful one. Technology was used for research, healing, and building. They did not appreciate weapons such as guns or lasers or blasters. More basic weapons, such as knives and swords were okay, but they had to be used in certain ways. The planet recently had an upsurge of technological experimentation and they somehow have combined plants and tech together, in what Keith understood as a cyborg. But instead of a human it was a plant. Gloxi was sustainable.

Keith did not have to conform to any way of dressing, as the various cultures and aliens were diverse as hell. People here would not give a shit about him being part Galra, may not even pay attention to him. He did want to impress the locals, however. His pirate status was apparent due to his ship. Almost all who visit the planet register before entering the surface, and occupants tell the officials. Keith, however, was sure that Pidge did not inform the officials. So he had to look presentable. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he gruffly approached Shiro, hoping one look was all it took for Shiro to figure out what was wrong. Shiro chuckled at the sight of him.

"You cleaned up well," Shiro commented.

"Yeah. Can you please help me?" Keith strained. "Starting to lose air…."

Keith was plopped onto a chair and felt relieved as his tie came undone. Shiro properly did up the garment, making sure it wasn't too tight or too loose. Keith also got Shiro to pull half his hair up in a hair tie, away from his face.

Pidge and Matt in particular were located just outside a major city. There was a place where Keith could park his ship without having to pay, in a "visitors" lot outside of the city. He did so, however that meant the ship had to be searched by government officials. Unexpected visitors were welcomed, as long as their technologically advanced weapons were confiscated and they could be given back upon departure. Keith knew that his dagger was fine, and the only other weapons in his possession were built into the ship.

Shiro went to his bunk, crawled in. Keith and Shiro decided it was best if Shiro pretended to be asleep while Keith dealt with the government officials. Keith prepared his ship for entry, opening the door when he saw guards outside. Keith stood by the console of the ship, his bag with his tablet on the seat.

Three guards entered, the one in the middle stepping closer to Keith. Their leader. They were wearing tattered, oversized cloth rags over their armor and carried spears. Keith couldn't see their faces or any individual characteristics other than height due to their uniforms.

"State name and purpose." the leader demanded. Their voice was electric.

"Keith and visiting for knowledge." Keith was looking at their feet in a sign of submissiveness. It felt foreign and wrong. He felt like the guard eyed him up and down.

"Knowledge?" One of the other guards questioned.

"Who is the man on the ship?" the leader asked.

"That's my brother," Keith remembered the lie "and he is sick. I am here to talk to a healer here."

"Don't mind if we have a look around?" the leader asked but Keith knew it was not optional. Keith gestured for them to look. They were surprisingly respectful, making sure not to disturb or drop anything. Keith noted that. They looked in cupboards and in chests. One of them analyzed Shiro for most of the scan, causing Keith's heart to beat slightly faster. The leader approached Keith after talking with their fellow guards.

"You may park your vessel here. It will be landlocked until you return from your journey."

They swiftly left. Keith let out a breath he was too aware he was holding, wiping his face with his hands. Shiro smirked.

"They couldn't tell a sleeping man from an awake one. I didn't get a good look at them, were they human?"

Keith shook his head.

"Probably not."

Shiro requested that he join Keith for this one. He didn't want to spend his time wasting away in the ship while Keith did all of the convincing. Perhaps, Shiro offered, having a sick and dying man with him would help get the sympathy vote. Keith hated hearing Shiro refer to himself as a dying man so lightly. Shiro did have a point, so Keith went with it.

Shiro was able to walk, however he had to take many breaks. Keith offered venturing into the city to get a hoverchair, which Shiro caved and agreed to. The climb to Pidge's place was horrendous for someone healthy; for anyone with mobility issues or without stamina it was pure hell.

According to Keith's tablet, Pidge lived outside of the city, inside a waterfall. In order to get to the waterfall, they have to climb a cliff nearby. Keith had to park in the designated space, and therefore could not park closer. They ventured across the river, and to the mountains where the waterfall was. The trek took 10 minutes. Keith could control the hoverchair via the tablet when Shiro was not able to. They reached the waterfall. Keith looked around but could not see the entrance. Shiro did not either. Keith paced around, the spray from the waterfall hitting him as he did so. The tablet said it was here! Shiro suggested reloading the program that he had been using. The result was the same. It said Pidge's location was inside the waterfall, but all that was there were a thick curtain of vines that probably had rock on the other side. Keith exclaimed a drawn out curse word, wanting to punch something but also not wanting to hurt his hand. He looked around in anger and figured the vines would soften the blow.

"Stupid fucking poison!" Keith exclaimed, punching the vines. He cursed again, as his hand passed through the curtain and he fell on his face on the rock ground. He groaned in pain.

"Keith!" Shiro called with worry.

"I'm fine," Keith replied. He picked himself up and opened the vines so that Shiro could see him and enter. "I think I found where the tracker wanted us to go."

Shiro and Keith followed the path in the mountain/cliff until they reached the end; a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was an average looking house, very remnant of home. There was a garden amongst the greenery that filled the large clearing. Many plants from different cultures surrounded the house. Keith wondered which ones were edible and which ones were just for show. Some of the plants seemed to almost be alive; Keith had an odd feeling of being watched. Perhaps it was from the house. Three vehicles of various alien origin were parked outside, in their own particle barriers. The house, while looking like those of earth, was built out of manipulated trees and vines. Like latticework, the house had trees as the main means of structure, with the vines and leaves looking as if their purpose was for aesthetics and to keep out the rain. Keith could see the technology peaking through, as there was a chimney and a solar panel. He suspected there would be more inside. When he looked up, he could see the sky. Luckily, there was a path from the opening to the door.

Shiro and Keith approached the door, taking in the entire scene as they walked. Before they even knocked on the door, a voice came through, seemingly out of the vines.

"State name and purpose," an androgynous voice came through.

"Keith, and help. My buddy here is Shiro. We are looking for the Fountain."

"Oh! Hunk sent you my way!" The voice said, more welcoming and cheery than before. "Come on in!"

Keith looked for a doorknob or anything resembling one, but it appeared to just be vines and bark.

"Uh…. How?" Keith called, hoping the owner of the voice was still listening. He assumed it was Pidge but did not want to jump to conclusions.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

A section of the vines and tree moved - rather, it detangled itself from itself - to create an opening for Keith and Shiro to enter from. The two boys looked at each other nervously and for guidance. Shiro moved first, driving his chair inside. Keith followed a beat later.

As soon as they entered, someone came from around the corner. They were in some kind of foyer, and there seemed to be an elevator to their left, a room to their right, and a closet directly in front of them. A person significantly shorter than Keith appeared on the doorway of the room on the right. They had light brown hair, an oversized green hoodie on, and had round glasses on their face. They smiled and waved brightly.

"Hi! I'm Pidge," they said.

"Hi Pidge," Shiro greeted warmly, gratefully. Keith was still on edge. "Thank you for speaking with us."

"No problem! If you follow me, my brother Matt and I can tell you about our adventure and kind of how to get to the… fountain."

Keith picked up on Pidge's hesitation to say 'fountain'.

"Before we go any further, mind if I ask for your pronouns?" Shiro asked. Keith smiled a little.

"Oh, yeah, haha. My name and appearance often leaves people wondering. I go by either they/them or she/her, whichever you prefer."

With that, Pidge led them to the elevator. They explained that their workshop was in the lower levels, while their living space was in the above area that Keith and Shiro had a glimpse of. The elevator was all mechanical, going down into a huge laboratory. The lab was an open space, sectioned off into various projects. Sitting at a desk in the middle of the space was someone who greatly resembled Pidge, probably the older brother previously mentioned. Keith and SHiro were slow to cross the room, distracted by the various projects and tech and robots. The robots seemed to be building various items and assisting. One approached the group and offered a refreshment; Shiro accepted, Keith rejected it. He wasn't sure if he could fully trust them yet. He didn't try to stop Shiro because, frankly, he probably couldn't. Pidge got her robots to bring over a chair for herself and Keith. She called over to her brother about ¾ of the way to him, alerting to their presence. The siblings sat across from Keith and Shiro.

"So… what brings you two into our neck of the woods?" Matt asked bluntly. Keith noticed Shiro eying him in interest.

"Shiro here is sick. Really sick. We are trying to get to the fountain of youth so that he may not be sick anymore. We were told to come to you, since you had the location?" Keith explained briefly.

Matt looked Shiro up and down.

"What exactly is happening to you?" Pidge asked. Shiro relayed his symptoms, saying he doesn't know exactly other than he's been poisoned and the doctors can't find anything. Keith had noticed Shiro's trouble with focusing. Obviously he was having trouble walking and supporting himself.

"Mind if we have a quick look at you?" Pidge asked. One of the robots brought to the group's attention a section of the room for person examining. Shiro said he didn't mind, despite Keith's looks of protest. Matt and robots brought Shiro over, while Keith and Pidge joined them. Shiro stripped down to his boxers and took his arm off. Laid himself onto the table. Unfortunately, this sent him into a coughing fit. A robot quickly attached a device to him to help with breathing. Keith didn't realize he had moved until Pidge's small but firm hand grasped his upper arm and pulled him back.

"Dude, it's okay." Pidge said. "I know you are protective of your friend, but he's in good hands."

Keith forced himself to relax a little. These people wanted to help. They were nice. They had been through similar experiences before.

Matt examined Shiro's entire body, using fancy looking devices Keith had never seen before. He didn't go to the hospital much, and the ones he could afford - rather, the ones that would take him - were all low budget, not tech savvy. Keith did notice Pidge had a keen interest in Shiro's robot arm. She asked Shiro if she could have a look at it, to which Shiro allowed. Pidge asked how it worked. She informed Shiro not to over-exert himself; if answering was too much, that was okay. Keith piped up and briefly explained what he knew of the arm. Shiro could control it through thought like a biologically attached arm. He received a special implant for that, a procedure that was common on certain planets. One of the least invasive things you can have done. Pidge asked some questions that Keith couldn't answer and Shiro didn't have the strength to. Pidge brought over a tablet, looked up the make and model online.

"You seem to be in a lot of pain" Matt reported to Shiro. Shiro nodded slightly, his gaze drifting to Keith. Had Shiro been faking how healthy he was? Matt proclaimed he was done, and went on to talk about how Shiro's nervous system was starting to freak out from the poison, and how there was a lot of pressure building up in his muscles and brain. This was news to Keith; Shiro was acting like he was just weak and a little dizzy. Had Shiro's health plummeted that badly? What would happen if the journey took too long?

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Keith choked out. He swallowed the sob and blinked back the tears. He was angry. He was scared. He realized he was shaking but made no effort to hide it.

"I didn't want you to worry!" Shiro exclaimed before coughing some more.

"Goddamnit Shiro, you need to tell me! You can't use the fountain if you're FUCKING DEAD!"

Keith collapsed in a fit of tears. He could only see red and hear voices off in the distance, as if he were under water and someone on the surface was trying to reach him. Then the buzzing sound came. It invaded his hearing. His body shook, trying to get rid of the thought, the image, of Shiro dying. Keith not able to stop it. Having to bring the body back to his husband. Suddenly he was suffocating. Drowning. The water seemed to crash around him, although it was only air. He felt the cold grasp of metal hands grab his arms and legs. His throat started hurting, his voice box vibrating but he heard only the buzzing. Then, like a light switch, everything turned off.

Keith jumped awake. Quite literally. He sat up immediately, his body shaking. He breathed in big breaths of air, as if he had held his breath under water. Perhaps he had. No, Keith realized, that was just sweat. He felt a metal surface below him, something soft on him. He rubbed his eyes, opened them, seeing clearly now. He was still in Pidge's lab, on a table with examination equipment surrounding him. Matt was approaching him from the next examination area over; there were about four in a row. Shirt was on the adjacent table, a few machines hooked up to him. His metal arm on the exam counter. Matt asked Keith how he was feeling, and requested to examine him. Keith reluctantly agreed. His head felt funny; the pressure from before was gone. In fact, whatever the hell happened, his body felt fine apart from the tired feeling.

Matt and a robot took his blood pressure, looked at his pupil reaction to light, and quickly took a blood sample. Keith wrapped himself in the blanket given to him, the weight of it comforting. While waiting, he watched as Pidge monitored Shiro. Shiro was passed out on the table. Pidge noticed his gaze and came over to Keith upon completion of their checks.

"How long was I out?" Keith asked.

"About one standard Earth day." Pidge replied. "Shiro's condition is… not great. We don't have anything here to treat him, but Matt can run into the city and grab some medicine and some devices for you. Should be user-friendly and last you long enough to get to the… fountain."

What was with the hesitation? Keith wondered. He muttered a thanks to Pidge and tried to get up off the table, wanting to see Shiro himself, but his head swam and he collapsed again. This time staying conscious, and also this time Matt caught him.

"Woah there! You need rest." Matt said, placing Keith back onto the table.

"What I NEED is for you to tell me how to get to the fountain. What I NEED is for Shiro to get better! I can't rest until he is okay." Keith growled, frustrated.

"You can't help Shiro get better if you are in poor health yourself." Pidge said matter-of-factly. Something about the way she spoke did not offend Keith as it would have from someone else. He didn't know why. Keith groaned. He heard someone chuckle.

"Shiro must mean a lot to you." Matt said. He was preparing something in a glass or a beaker.

"I don't need you to play psychologist along with doctor, okay?" Keith snapped.

"Just an observation," Matt replied. He produced the vial with a weird liquid inside. It looked like watered down blue pen ink.

"Drink this, it will help nourish you."

Keith did as he was told. It tasted like blueberries, and Keith was definitely not expecting it. He thought it would taste as gross as it looked. Matt said he would go into the city for Shiro's supplies, and in the meantime, Pidge can tell Keith about their journey. They tell Keith they will not give them the location/path until Keith is healthy enough. Keith grumbly agrees to the terms. Matt leaves; a robot helps Keith sit up and stand so that he could go be near Shiro. His brother. Pidge sidles up beside Keith, looking from one to the other. She comments about how she would do anything for her brother too, as he would do anything for her.

"So…. why did you need the fountain?" Keith awkwardly asked after a long silence. Pidge's mouth quirked into a smile.

"I'm a scientist." Pidge stated proudly. "Ethically I can't experiment on other living organisms, but I can on myself. I was on a new project that the board did not approve of."

Pidge gestured to the group's surroundings. "I made this possible. The merging of technology and plants. Living, technically, beings. I wanted to try to merge it with humans or humanoids. So

I tried merging it with myself."

Pidge rolled back their sweater to reveal a nasty scar.

"The… fountain cured the metal poison I suffered through - stopped it from killing me - but it did not heal me entirely. I was so close to combining organic matter to technology. But alas. I got sick. I called Matt to come help and we went on our journey to the fountain. He stumbled across Hunk and Shay, and then as a group came across Allura and Coran. They're Altean. Their people practically invented the fountain. They knew the ritual and tagged along with us. Unfortunately, I was coming in and out of consciousness and did not formerly meet them until after I was healed. Therefore, I do not know the ritual. But we can supply you with the path! Allura and Coran might be a good place to stop by anyway, with the condition Shiro is in. Their people created the fountain of youth, they probably have some technology that can preserve Shiro until then."

"Sounds rough." Keith awkwardly replied. How else could he reply to that?

"I mean, I kind of put myself in that position. I DID literally impose it on myself," Pidge noted. They went over to Shiro, Keith following. Pidge mentioned something about one of their scans being able to predict a projection for Shiro's symptoms. Pidge got a weird looking device. They told Keith it would help if she knew what poisoned Shiro. Keith noticed the sweat on Shiro's body. He grabbed a towel and dabbed at the wetness while explaining what had happened. How he got to this point. What he knew of Shiro and the wicked creatures that poisoned him. Shortly after he finished the explanation, the man in question started stirring from his sleep.

"I can't imagine what Shiro must be going through," Pidge said. She was still tapping away on the device that held Keith's mental stability. Keith asked if there were any tests they could do to find out what he was poisoned with. Pidge said that once Matt returned, he could administer a blood test to try and determine the substance. Pidge facepalmed herself and cursed.

"Why didn't we do that in the first place?"

"Probably because we were more concerned about Shiro than looking into the cause," Keith offered. Shiro's eyes fluttered open and he groggily looked around. He hoarsely said Keith's name, his tone pulling at Keith's heart. The confusion and hurt in his voice, the way the single word conveyed so much hurt.

"Hey Shiro," Keith lightly said "How are you feeling?"

"Not great," Shiro sighed, but unfortunately he started coughing again. Pidge and Keith helped him sit up so that Shiro could cough better. He coughed up some gross shit that Keith was not a fan of. Granted, Shiro was probably less of a fan since it came out of him. He regained the ability to breath normally, calming Keith down. Pidge took the sample, making no effort to hide the alarm on her face, and immediately went to examine it. Keith comforted Shiro as Pidge checked out the gunk.

"What's wrong?" Shiro asked. Keith didn't get a good look at whatever came out of Shiro, but even he could tell something was off about Pidge's demeanor as they examined the substance,

"Well… firstly the color isn't like anything I have seen." Pidge stated, empathy in their voice. Keith asked what color it was. "Purple."

"Ok," Keith said shortly. Purple? How? Keith had many questions swarming through his head that Pidge's movements did not register. Keith just stayed in place. He heard Shiro ask a question but he was not able to answer, much less hear what he actually said. He felt his head floating. His breaths grew shorter. It felt as if the bottom of his head was filled with helium while the top of his head was filled with cement. His skin became icy, as if all the heat left at once. A firm hand grabbing him brought Keith down.

"Hey. I can help this." Pidge firmly said. Her voice pulled Keith further back to reality. He seemed to crash back to the present.

"How?!" He said incredulously.

"While you were spacing out there, I examined the substance. I believe it's a mixture of the poison used on him and his own bodily materials." Pidge brought Keith over to sit next to Shiro. The older man had a ventilator on. On the side table, the purple gunk was under a microscope.

"Once I get the chemical composition, I will be able to help Allura and Coran find something to slow down the deterioration of Shiro's health. In the meantime, the ventilator will help alleviate the stress on his lungs, and I can set up an IV and tube to help drain the substance and keep you healthy."

Pidge gave Keith a look over, as if doing calculations.

"You, on the other hand, need to rest. I can bring a screen over and you two can watch some news or videos?"

Keith numbly agreed. Pidge informed them once returning with the screen that Matt was on his way back. There was a portable respirator and device they could use to drain the purple fluid coming out of Shiro. It would help until they could get to Allura and Coran. Pidge got Keith a cot to lie down on next to Shiro. Soon he was dozing off to sleep, despite just waking up moments ago. His sleep was light and Keith recognized this fact as he slept. He was floating somewhere between consciousness and sleep. His eyes were closed and body relaxed, he couldn't talk, couldn't really move. He stayed in this state for an unknown amount of time before waking up. His eventual wake up call was someone feeling his wrist for a pulse. When his eyes decided to work, Matt was next to him.

"Hello sleepy head!" He greeted. Keith rubbed his eyes. "We are just about ready to send you and Shiro on your way to Allura and Coran. Are you okay to drive?"

Keith shrugged him awake and stood up. He was dizzy from the sleepiness still inside him but that hadn't stopped him before. Matt gave Keith another nutrition smoothie. This one tasted like blueberries as well. He gruffly thanked Matt for his kindness. Matt told him the equipment should be able to last them until they got to Allura and Coran. Pidge had some tests done and found out that an antibiotic they had could slow down the poison. They gave the pair of boys their whole supply, telling Keith to give it to Shiro every 6 hours. Pidge wished them luck as Matt helped Shiro board the ship, Keith carrying the supplies. Keith had a quick shower before leaving.

Matt placed Shiro into the cot in the back Keith had for passengers. He typed in the coordinates to Keith's console and wrote them down just in case. The coordinates for Allura and Coran, as well as for the Fountain of Youth.

Keith left the atmosphere, he felt many feelings that he tried to sort out.

He felt relieved about getting better equipment. Shiro was chilling in his cot, playing a game on his tablet. Shiro didn't seem to mind being hooked up to machines. Keith found him surprisingly calm and oddly quiet. This was another feeling; that Shiro was too quiet. They have had a weird time together and it could be that Shiro was just tired. Keith put the ship on autopilot and joined his brother in the back.

"Hey," he said softly. Shiro paused his game and smiled at him.

"Hey."

"How are you, erm, feeling?" Keith asked, nodding at the tank that was helping Shiro breathe and the nutrition line. Keith was to fill that with the antibiotic every six hours; he set a timer on the console of The Red Lion.

"A bit better. I think that the Holt siblings' knowledge helped. I feel healthier, that's for sure."

Keith bit back the sudden sob that tried to escape. That was one thing he was not able to properly deal with.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting worse?" Keith asked. He was hurt, but he was mostly disappointed in himself. Why couldn't Shiro feel comfortable enough to tell him?

Shiro's expression sunk into sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry more than you already were."

"I can't help you if I don't know how you are doing. Please tell me next time something new pops up," Keith requested, his voice shaking but firm. Shiro let out a long breath. He sincerely looked at Keith and promised to tell him. He gave Keith a loving squeeze on the arm with his robotic arm and Keith went back to his seat.

For a second when he came to the control panel, he caught a glimpse of a red dot in the radar. His last feeling had been sitting in his chest since they departed from the planet. The red dot was only there for a second, and immediately disappeared a moment later. Despite the last feeling he felt, he decided it was unimportant. He tried relaxing; playing games on his tablet, researching about Allura's planet, but no matter what he did the whole ride there, Keith just couldn't shake the feeling away.

The feeling of being watched.


	3. Secrets and Saviors

"So… you are looking for the ritual for the Fountain of Youth?" the man with the orange hair said as they sat down in a living room of sorts. He had said his name at some point but Keith was awestruck at the time. The Alteans had been easy to find. Although they were hesitant at first to let Keith and Shiro in, they were friendly and cheerful after Keith explained what they were here for. The man brought the boys up into the Castle, helping Keith with Shiro by offering a hoverchair. The man asked them questions about themselves. Shiro chatted politely with him, telling the man where they were from and telling him why we were searching for the Fountain of Youth. The man asked if they needed anything before he went to fetch Princess Allura. The owner of the castle. They replied they were fine.

Princess Allura was a regal looking woman. She stood decently taller than Keith. Her platinum white hair cascaded down her back, with strands from the front pulled together at the back. Her dress was a sky blue. Her posture conveyed confidence. Even though Keith was not into girls, he could still recognize an attractive woman. Princess Allura didn't just look confident. She radiated an energy that made you want to listen to her. She politely demanded attention to be paid toward her, and Keith would gladly give it to her.

"Hello," she greeted warmly. "Welcome to Arusa, our landed planet. I'm sure you know of Altea and its history."

Keith recalled the tiny dudes with horns that they encountered after exiting The Red Lion. Altea, he knew, was destroyed by one half of his ancestors. These Alteans obviously escaped the destruction and were co-existing with the Arusians.

"So, why did you all go to the Fountain of Youth?" Shiro asked.

The Alteans exchanged looks. They were, of course, expecting this.

"Coran?" Allura gestured. The man brought out a screen and pulled up a presentation. Keith sighed.

Coran explained that Altea was the hub of access to this substance called Quintessence. The material is in everything; in the rocks, the animals, the air, and in living creatures. Keith tried not to think of it too hard. Coran explained that The Galra were trying to find as much quintessence as possible in order to conquer the universe. In their search, they are also conquering the universe. It's why they attacked Altea; but the Alteans destroyed themselves so that the most popular access point was destroyed. The Alteans had the ability to create rifts and manipulate this force.

To ask what brought Coran and Allura to the Fountain of Youth would be inaccurate. It is an assumption. Coran said that they created the Fountain of Youth. It was for those deemed worthy of healing, those only who had pure hearts. Pure intentions. They do not want the Galran Empire to access it. Coran explains that because of this, and because of past experiences, they want Keith and Shiro to take a heritage test. Apparently the Galra have disguised themselves to look like other aliens in order to get into the Castle.

If the Galra found the Fountain of Youth, Allura pressed, the whole universe would lose. They would not only use the Fountain but they would drain the quintessence from it. They would stay young and healthy.

Keith noticed both Coran and Allura hesitated every time they said fountain. Just as the others did.

"Once we know you are not Galra scum, we will teach you the dance."

"Dance?" The two boys said in unison, Shiro as a smirk and Keith with surprise and dread.

"The, er, um, keeper of the Fountain requires a passcode. That passcode is a dance. The dance and the ritual will be taught to you after the test!" Allura said.

Coran gestured first then to follow him.

"Come with me to the med bay!"

Keith walked alongside Shiro and this Altean chair. This one Shiro was able to control himself. Coran was beside Keith, using a tablet. He asked Keith and Shiro what Shiro's affliction was. Shiro told him his story. About the attack and coming to Keith. Coran asked about Shiro's arm and he explained his old arm was Galran, but his new one was from the Galactic Union Hospital. Shiro wasn't sure the origin of the technology but it worked like a flesh arm. They luckily got to the med bay before Coran could ask Keith any questions.

The med bay was large for two people. Granted, the Castle likely used to house more than just Coran and Allura. There were many panels labelled in a language Keith couldn't read. Big panels, little panels. On the far side of the room from the door were 5 cylinders connected to the floor and a screen to the right of each pod. Noticing Keith's interest in the pods, Coran explained their use. Apparently the Castle has a wide database of creatures and the pods can heal a variety of wounds. He said that once the two adventurers were cleared, Shiro could pop into one in order to heal him enough for the rest of the trip. The pods couldn't completely cure Shiro, but get him to a more stable point.

Coran went to one of the panels, a big one, opened it, revealing multiple tables and chairs inside. Medical tables and chairs. He brought two chairs out, both with straps.

"Woah woah woah-" Keith started but Coran interrupted.

"The straps are in case you are not who you say you are. I'm sorry but, again, we have had many come through seeking the…. Fountain... " there it was, that pause, "and some have attacked us. Some have been Galra."

Coran was sincere in his condolences; he really did sound as if this treatment of the two boys was not preferred.

Keith swallowed hard while approaching the chair. Perhaps being part human would outshine the Galra?

Shiro was strapped in first, and then Keith. There were restraints on his ankles, wrists, and one around his chest. Shiro unfortunately due to the robotic arm had more straps around him. Keith counted six on the arm. Shiro was in a weakened state, but that did not mean his non-flesh arm was affected.

Coran produced a cylindrical device that reminded Keith of a pen. He took Shiro's DNA first; Coran placed the open end of the metal cylinder to Shiro's fingertip. Shiro hissed. The DNA sample was swift. Coran shook the cylinder after removing it from Shiro's finger. He looked at a little screen on the device, smiling after a few seconds.

"Welcome aboard Human Shiro!" Coran said. He emptied the contents and then came over to Keith. It was at this point that the Princess entered.

"How's it going?" she asked warily.

"It's swell Princess! Shiro is confirmed to be human. We are now going to test Keith."

Keith swallowed again. When did it get so hot in the castle? Coran pricked Keith's finger; the sting surprised Keith but it was a short-lived pain.

Keith, despite his general lack of ability to understand social situations, noticed when Coran's demeanor changed. The device lit up with the result; Coran's smile and general cheerfulness faltered. He turned around to face away from Keith, walked swiftly towards the Princess, and showed her the result. Her eyes levelled on Keith in such a way that, if looks could kill, he would be dead eight times over.

"Half human… half Galra." Allura said in such a calm fashion that Keith was scared. He was strapped down to this chair, unable to move, to escape.

Coran sighed.

"What should we do Princess?" Coran asked.

"Can you give Keith a chance to explain?" Shiro piped up. "I swear, we are not here to get the quincense-"

"Quintessence" Keith corrected him. Shiro shot a look at Keith. He cursed himself.

"I am sick and dying and I need the Fountain. I want to get back to my husband. Sure, Keith's part Galra. But what does being Galra have to do with anything? They are the only KNOWN race seeking quintessence. Haven't there been other races that have come along as well?"

He paused, waiting for an answer that never came.

"Besides, Keith was raised on Earth. He only found out he was part Galra when he came to space and started exploring. He has never worked under Zarkon or Haggar."

Princess Allura's cold glare at Keith wavered at Shiro's words.

"We will allow you to heal up Shiro." She decided. "You can heal as much as you can. We will help send you back to your husband so that you can be with him…" her voice cracked and she turned away.

"Listen," Keith said, surprising himself with how calm he was. "Do whatever you want to me. As long as one of you goes to the fountain with him. Just heal him."

Allura crossed her arms, bowing her head down. She turned back around to face Keith and Shiro. She was trying to mask her emotions but her body conveyed a different tone than she was giving. A sadness broke through the Princess' voice.

"We can't… If you were not Galra, I could tell you why. What the ritual calls for."

Coran approached another cupboard. He pulled out a vial and poured the contents into the cylinder from earlier. He went over to Shiro.

"Anything you want to say to Keith before I put you in the pod?" He asked.

"What are you doing to him?" Shiro demanded. Allura sighed.

"Coran and I shall discuss this. You need to get healing though."

Coran gave Shiro whatever was inside the vial and Shiro started slumping in the chair. His eyes were betraying him; they wanted to close. Keith could see Shiro fighting against it.

"Keith…" he breathed. "Please…"

He looked through droopy eyelids at Coran.

"You touch a hair on his head the wrong way and I swear…" he growled "I may be dying but I WILL protect my brother. Or avenge him, if it comes down to it."

And with his proclamation, Shiro passed out. Keith watched as the Alteans took him from the chair and placed him into one of the pods. They touched a few buttons on the panel screen and soon Shiro was floating in the tank. He looked peaceful. The Alteans took his robot arm off and placed it into a secured cabinet. They returned to Keith. Keith challenged them to make eye contact.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Keith asked.

"If you try to kill us, yes. Otherwise, no. The Alteans are a peaceful people. We kill to protect ourselves or others." Allura answered. Relief swept over Keith's body.

"Why not let me go then? You did not give me the ritual" Keith reasoned. "If you send Shiro away, can't I go with him? Make sure he makes it back?"

Coran and Allura left to discuss the issue. Keith waited impatiently. He examined his restraints; the ones around his ankles were some type of metal. Around his chest was a firm rope and leathery material around his wrists. He could barely move.

Coran re-entered. Keith looked at him expectantly. The older man approached Keith, got close to him. Keith felt a pinch and sting in his right shoulder.

"Ah!" Keith exclaimed with a curse.

"I'm sorry my boy. Quintessence is too valuable." He said sincerely. Keith felt his body relax, betraying him. His eyelids became lead, his head feeling like cotton. Keith fought it at first but figured they gave him the same drug as Shiro. However, Keith remained conscious. He wasn't able to move his body but he could open his eyes for brief stints of time periodically.

Coran placed him in Shiro's chair and pushed him out of the med bay. He watched, defenseless, as the Altean pushed him through the Castle. Down the halls. Everything was metallic and shiny. Everything seemed so surreal. Keith had been captured before. With the Blade, he was once captured by an opposing force. That time, he was strapped to a chair and his captures asked him questions. Their main tactics were depriving him of food and then offering treats for information, and making sure he was uncomfortable. Keith lasted the whole week before the rescue team saved them. This was different.

Somehow, this was less and more intense. He did NOT like being drugged. But he felt like the worst it would get with the Alteans was boredom. They seemed too nice to actually starve him. Keith was worried about hygiene. He wasn't exactly a fan of being dirty due to lack of washing. This time, no one would be coming for him. He wasn't a part of the Blades. Shiro was being sent off to die with his husband. Unless Shiro got Curtis to promise to rescue him, Keith could see no future of being free.

Keith had opened his eyes too long before they entered the 'jail' of the castle. He heard a whoosh of the doors open. A deep, sultry voice came from inside the new room, sounding as if there was a barrier between them. Coran stopped for a moment. Keith tried to will his eyes to open but they just wouldn't. He heard Coran's high pitched voice have a conversation with whoever else was in this room. He felt Coran pick him up again, rather awkwardly, Keith could tell Coran hasn't lifted people often. He was placed on a slightly warm surface, one that was solid. Due to the drug swimming through his system, the transfer caused him to feel as if he was falling. Nausea entered his list of sensations. A few seconds passed. Maybe an hour. Keith didn't know. The world was dark and spinning and still and colorful and headaches and tenseness and relaxation. Eventually, his body slowed down. His head stopped spinning, going to a slight throb. His eyes slowly lost the heaviness. He vaguely felt someone watching him, probably the person in the other cell.

Keith tested out moving his limbs. He was on his stomach and really wanted to be on his back so he could see his new roommate. If you could say that.

"Hey, can you hear me yet?" the deep voice asked.

Keith took a bunch of mental energy into grunting in affirmation. Not his most attractive state but…

"Let me guess… Part Galra as well?" He asked. Keith grunted in response. He was able to nod a little.

"They drugged you up good, didn't they?"

Keith rolled his eyes but didn't respond. He figured that the real torture was actually going to be this guy.

"I'm Lotor. I'd shake your hand or something, but..."

Keith attempted to move his arm, gasping and struggling.

"Hey Coran!" He yelled. Keith was very concerned. A small ding was heard.

"This boy is very much still drugged. Can you give him the decency of putting him in a comfier position?"

A few minutes later, he heard someone enter the room. He heard two whoosh noises, one closer to him. Hands grabbed him and gently rolled him onto his back. He heard a few more noises, unsure of how to interpret them. He was more focused on testing out his body. Maybe he should focus on talking, getting information from Lotor? Keith decided that was the better cause of action.

Coran's steps receded. There were sounds of chewing a minute later.

"Better?" Lotor asked with food in his mouth. Keith was able to nod. His eyes finally were able to open.

He blinked a few times despite the lighting in the room being not that bright. His cell was rounded. Keith figured he could lay across it twice and that would be the diameter of the cell. The walls surrounding him were a particle barrier, light blue. He tried moving his head, rolling it to the side. In his success he was able to look at Lotor.

There was no denying, this man was beautiful. Rigid facial features. His long, platinum blonde hair slick and flowing. He was sitting against the far side of his own cell, back against the particle wall, one leg outstretched, one bended into the other. His skin had a noticeable purple tint to it, like many Galra Keith had seen. Only difference being that a majority of the Galra were not as elegantly angular. Keith wondered what the other half of Lotor's lineage was. He had mentioned being 'part Galra too'.

"Coran brought you some food too. I don't think you can eat right now but can I help you drink?"

Keith scrunched up his brows.

"How?" He rasped. God, his voice was rough. It surprised Lotor; he jumped in his position and then chuckled.

"We are allowed to interact. As long as both parties agree that the other can enter the cell."

"Sure," Keith grumbled. A tunnel was made in the short space between the two cells. It then opened the walls of each cell. Lotor entered, knelt down. Carefully positioned Keith in a sitting position against his leg. He brought the cup to Keith's lips, tilted it so the fluid would casually go into his mouth, and waited for him to swallow before repeating the process.

Keith almost choked because he got distracted by Lotor's presence. It wasn't him feeling attracted to Lotor though. Lotor has an aura that demands presence, similar to the Princess.

Keith finished the drink, feeling significantly better after. He wondered what was in it. Lotor returned to his own cell. He sat down again watching Keith. Keith could feel something going through him, giving him a little strength and ability to control his muscles. It took a few minutes but he was able to sit up. There was a bowl of food next to his empty cup.

"What's in the food?" He asked, his voice back to normal.

"Vitamins. Nutrients. It's food" Lotor deadpanned.

"I'm just asking because there was some sort of drug in the drink," Keith I formed him.

Keith ate the food slowly. Lotor's gaze went up and down Keith, a chill going wherever his gaze went. Keith swallowed hard.

"I honestly would not be able to tell you were part Galra." Lotor commented. "What's your other part?"

Keith wasn't sure he should answer. But, he was also wondering that about Lotor.

"Human."

Lotor clicked his tongue.

"Fascinating."

Keith looked him in the eyes.

"You?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Lotor teased. "I'm part Altean."

It made sense now that he knew.

"Zarkon, unfortunately, was my father."

Keith remembered Zarkon being mentioned during Coran and Allura's story about the Fountain of Youth.

"Was?" Keith asked. This caused Lotor to break eye contact with Keith.

"He died…."

Well this was awkward, Keith thought.

"Mine's dead too," Keith blurted out. Lotor smiled a little. Amusement? Relatability?

Keith finished his meal and placed the dishes at the part of the cell closest to the door.

Keith waited for what he thought was twenty minutes. In that time, Lotor had fallen asleep in his sitting position against the wall, on the floor. Keith decided that if he had all this spare time, might as well make it useful. He worked out for a bit; lunges, push ups, crunches. If he had the slightest chance of escaping, Keith did not want to abandon his strength. He also needed to clear his head.

The Alteans were obviously ethical enough to feed him while he is their prisoner. They even reversed the weird drug they gave him earlier. So they must not hate him, they just don't trust him because of his Galran heritage. If he could change their minds… would they let him go?

Keith got up and ran laps around the cell.

Maybe Shiro would convince them? Shiro definitely was not going to be okay with this arrangement.

As if on cue, the doors opened and Shiro stormed in. Keith was surprised; Shiro was walking, although it looked painful. He seemed like he was more focused. Shiro scanned the room, his steely gaze landing on Keith. Keith stopped his laps near the front of the cell. Coran entered, running.

"Shiro, we can't trust him. He's Galran. We have made our decision."

"If Allura can do that weird shit with sensing quintessence then she can do it on Keith. Sense what his soul is truly about," Shiro declared.

"Wait what?" Keith asked.

"Allura was able to tell how long I have before the poison will kill me after the healing pod session. We have 2 days before the poison comes back and then it's progression is going to get exponentially worse. In our conversation she mentioned that she truly wished I could go to the Fountain of Youth because my quintessence reading was pure. That I was a good person." Shiro explained. He gave Coran a pointed look. "If she can do that for me, she can do it to Keith."

Keith looked at Coran, expecting him to say something. Shiro gestured to the panel.

"Let Keith go. He has done no harm to you. You are making a prejudgment based on racist ideas. Keith just wants me to not die."

Coran sighed. He said he would try to convince the Princess and then left.

Keith and Shiro stood in awkward silence for a while. Shiro's arm was still off, but he looked not just healthier but like he cleaned up. The Alteans gave him clothes. Granted, he was barely in them. Even dying and poisoned, Shiro was still muscular as hell.

"You're looking better," Shiro commented to Keith.

"I could say the same thing about you," Keith said, a small smile escaping.

Shiro looked over to the other cell, his facial expression dropping to curiosity.

"Who's this guy? Lotor?"

"You know him?!" Keith exclaimed.

"Not personally. Allura told me about him while examining my stump," Shiro wiggled his stump "and told me why he is in here."

Keith's eyebrows raised and he crossed his arms.

"Lotor was apparently looking for the Fountain. He wanted to hopefully tap into it and heal his mother. But when he arrived, no mother was with him and he admitted he was not accompanied by a dying person. Allura threw him in here. I don't know whether the Princess found his true intentions because she did not explain further."

Keith nodded in acknowledgment. The way Lotor spoke hinted that he was solely in there because of his Galran heritage, like Keith was. Shiro looked around the room, his expression lighting up as if he remembered something. He went over to the panel that, to Keith's knowledge, controlled the room. He stared at it for a moment and then looked to Keith.

"It's in Altean… Do you think I could press a button and it coincidentally be the correct one?"

"That thing could kill me, maybe, so I don't think that is a good idea. Besides, we don't know the ritual yet."

Shiro crossed his arm over his chest, as if to cross his arms. But only having one. He turned his gaze back to the panel. Keith's eyebrows furrowed.

"Shiro, what are you doing?"

"Seeing if there are any patterns that could lead to something."

Keith saw Princess Allura before Shiro. The door opened silently, the Princess entering. Meanwhile, Shiro was talking. He was trying to describe the layout of the words and symbols. Keith tried to intervene to tell him when he saw Allura enter but Shiro was too focused on the symbols and decoding. He went to press one; Allura quickly grabbed him by the wrist.

"If you want to kill Keith and Lotor, that button was the right one." Allura sternly said. Shiro sheepishly took his arm out of her grasp and tucked it into his pant pocket. Allura looked levelly at Keith. He felt like she could see every cell in his body, every hair on his mulleted head.

"Keith," she addresses. She takes a deep breath, looking him square in the eyes. As if daring him to defy her. "If we let you out, you have to promise not to attack so that I can use my… revealed powers," her eyes flick to Shiro for a second, "and see if your intentions are true."

"My answer is the same. I just. Want. to. Heal. Shiro." Keith said levelly, the snark escaping a little in his tone. Allura pushed a symbol on the screen and suddenly the particle barrier around him was gone. Allura asked Keith to follow her and he did.

Keith was slow at walking, mostly because he was amazed at the Castle. When he was drugged and being carried through, he could barely see the magnificence of it. Now that he was sober, he could take the castle in all its glory. Allura led him back to the medical bay, Shiro and Coran in short stride behind Allura, with Keith at the back of the line.

Allura gestured to one of the chairs again. Keith sighed. He grudgingly sat down and allowed himself to be strapped in, hoping his compliance was noted. Allura did not give any indication. Shiro was told to stay by the door. He obliged; Keith could see his foot tapping and Shiro went to twist a robotic finger that was not there. Allura placed her hands on Keith's temples. He saw it happening before he felt it. Allura's hands at the corner of his eyes were glowing a bright red. Keith hoped that was good. Just as that thought had entered, his brain became mush. He could barely think a thought straight - not that his thoughts were straight before, in a sexuality sense - and he closed his eyes. The extra input was causing his brain to throb. Or was that the probing Allura was doing? Keith didn't know. He succumbed to being thoughtless for however long it took Allura to judge him.

"Ah!" He exclaimed. His eyes suddenly focused on the face in front of him; Shiro stood, bent over him and was lightly tapping his face. Relief washed over the older man's face. He help Keith sit up; he was in a room. Not strapped down, or trapped. It was simply furnished.

"Hey there." Shiro greeted. Keith rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?

"Well you passed out after Allura was done. She said you were pure of heart and then excused herself. I think she feels bad about how she treated you. Coran helped me get you here. This is your room."

Keith processed that slower than usual, looked around again.

"My room?"

"Yes. You have to learn the ritual."

Keith groaned and rolled over so he was facing the wall. He heard Shiro chuckle.

"Until you learn it, I will be getting healing sessions every two days. Assuming it takes you at least a week."

Shiro patted Keith on the shoulder, squeezing lovingly.

"For now, get some rest."

And Keith did.

The next time Keith woke up, he was alone in his room. He got up and explored the space, feeling fully rested and energized. His clothes were put into the closet that was in the room. He has a nightside table that his tablet was inside. There was a bathroom attached to the room, one that appeared to be just for him. He had a quick shower and decided to explore some more. Now he was a guest, rather than a prisoner. It felt weird.

He wandered down the hall, eventually hearing voices coming from a nearby room. He remembered this from his first introduction to the Castle. He was on the bridge of the ship Castle. Allura and Coran were there, discussing something. They heard his footsteps and turned to greet Keith.

"Good Morning Keith!" Coran cheerily said. Allura's wary look forced a smile out of her and she greeted him too.

"We were just going over the ritual. We need to teach it to you." Allura said.

"Ok." Keith said, not too sure what else to say.

"It involves three parts, but each part can produce some… challenges." Coran began. He and Allura walked over to Keith, Coran gesturing for Keith to follow. They went into the living room with a big couch. Coran sat across from Keith, the projector on and next to him. Keith sat down on the couch, crossing his arms.

Coran explained the ritual part one was a few specific lines that Keith had to memorize. The second part was a dance. Keith was NOT impressed. The last part was called a "love transfer". Could Coran be even more vague? Keith tried asking him but Coran just kept saying that he will find out when he gets there. Coran got Keith to follow him to the training deck, where Allura and Shiro were. They were sparring.

Keith was at first glad to see Shiro up and on his feet. This was how he was used to seeing Shiro. Except there was one problem. Shiro's hair was buzzed at the sides, and that was normal. What wasn't normal was the color. Instead of just one poof of his bangs being white, his hair was white. When did it change? Was Keith asleep for that long? Allura got a blow into Shiro's chest, knocking him back and leaving him gasping for air. Allura backed off, waiting for Shiro to recover his breath. She looked over and saw Keith and Coran.

"Hello boys. Keith, are you ready to learn the dance?"

"Dance?" Shiro smirked breathlessly. "I wanna see this."

Keith grumbled something inaudible. Shiro and Coran went over to the benches in the room while Keith got into position, facing Allura.

This was how most of the days went. Keith would wake up, eat, learn the dance, eat, explore the Castle ship, eat, practice the lines he needed to say. By the fifth day, he was performing the dance by himself, and had the lines to say memorized. He still didn't know what they meant by Love Transfer. On the seventh day, Coran and Allura declared that he was ready to go to Puerenia, the planet of the Fountain of Youth. He packed his stuff back in his ship the next morning, ate breakfast. As he was silently eating the food goo in the dining room, Princess Allura entered. She grabbed some food and sat down across from Keith.

"Good morning Keith. Are you ready for your departure?" She greeted.

"Yep."

"Shiro is just in the pods for his last healing session. He should be good to go by the time Coran is finished loading Shiro's stuff into the Red Lion."

Keith nodded in acknowledgement. Allura looked down at her hands, which had not touched her food or anything. They were interlaced on the table.

"Keith, I… wanted to apologize for my behavior when we first met. I shouldn't have treated you the way we did. While I could have done the Quin-test, it just… it tires me out. I know you passed out, but so did I. And if I did that for every person who comes in here, seeking the fountain or whatever else, then I would be tired and possibly dead."

Keith sighed and put his spoon down.

"I understand where you are coming from. But you withheld that test because I was part Galra. You did it to Shiro because he was human."

"The Galra and Alteans do not have the best record with each other. I was right to be cautious."

"You said Galra have attacked the Castle before?"

"Yes-"

"Have other species attacked the Castle?"

"Well, yes but-"

"But nothing. I appreciate your apology Princess, but unless you change your behavior or your methods, then you might as well not apologize."

Keith finished his goo. He put the bowl and the spoon in the wash hole, surprised at the silence. When he turned back around, Allura had her head in her hands, palms to her eyes.

"Coran and I," She said softly "are looking into different methods after you leave."

Keith hummed. Glad he could make an impression on them.

"Good." He said. Keith sauntered out to go get Shiro and head to Puerenia.

Allura joined him soon after; Coran was not in the med bay. Allura informed Keith that she did not get to mention that, on top of her change in behavior, they were installing a cryopod in his ship. So he could better transfer Shiro. He and Allura helped Shiro exit the pod and wake him up. Allura grabbed his mechanical arm, reattached it to him.

Allura escorted the pair of boys to their ship; they arrived as Coran emerged.

"Ready to go?" Coran asked.

"Yes. Despite the, uh, rocky start, I want to thank you for your hospitality. We greatly appreciate all of the kindness you have shown us." Shiro went in for a handshake, but Coran pulled Shiro into a hug. Shiro chuckled. He went to the Princess, bowing slightly. Allura waved him off, going for a hug too.

"Good luck. And I mean that," she said. Despite hugging Shiro, her eyes were open and looking at Keith. He felt the sincerity.

"We have also added you into our contacts. You should be able to reach us from anywhere in the universe!" Coran informed them.

"We will wormhole you to the planet Puerenia. After that, it's all up to you."

Keith and Shiro started to enter the ship, but before Keith could, Coran tapped on his shoulder.

"Not so fast."

Keith turned around to face the man.

"What!" Keith said through gritted teeth. Coran brought him in for a hug. Keith stood there, with his arms by his sides at first. He slowly lifted his arms up, patting Coran's. When they parted, Allura looked at him expectantly. Keith sighed and allowed her to hug him.

"Let me guess, you have learned so much that you can now hug a Galra." Keith dryly said.

"This," Allura said, ignoring his comment, "is a less powerful love transfer."

With that, they left, leaving Keith outside his shi in stunned silence.

Keith heard Allura and Coran's screams before he felt the blast.

Shiro and him were in the air, sailing towards the Red Lion-sized wormhole when Allura's panicked voice came through the intercom they set up.

"Keith, some of Lotor's minions are here. They are trying to break him out of the Castle and stop you from-" she was interrupted by her own scream. The coms shut off for a minute. Keith activated the scanner on his ship. He sensed two ships coming for him, two were docked at the Castle.

"Princess! What do you want me to do?" Keith yelled into the coms. He waited for a response.

"Try," Coran's nasally voice came through "to enter the portal before they can shoot you down!"

On cue, there was an explosion that rocked the ship. Keith did a systems check; the air conditioners were damaged but he could still fly safely.

"What about you?" Keith yelled.

"The Castle's particle barrier is up. The two after you can't get us, and those that were in here are inside the castle trying to break Lotor out. You just get to the portal!"

Keith cut the energy from some not-needed systems - sorry music - and redirected it to the engines. Just as the head of the Red Lion was inches away, he heard and felt another explosion noise. This one rocked the ship so hard, Keith had to put his seatbelt on. Shiro was still passed out in the cryopod; they were sure how long the journey would be from the spot in Puerenia's galaxy they would be deposited.

Suddenly, they were freefalling. Freefalling into a planet on the other side of the portal. The portal, which was not behind them anymore. And they were alone. Keith, hyper focused from the fact that they were in danger, made the only choice he could to save them. He redirected power from the cryopod to the engine. He couldn't save Shiro from dying if Keith was dead himself. Or Shiro was already.

Keith brought the Red Lion to a gentle land onto the planet they had plummeted to. He landed softly in some water, then was able to fly onto land. Keith rested for a few seconds, just breathing.

They were alive. Keith did it.

Shiro was not going to be for long though, if they were somehow not on Puerenia.

Keith switched on the GPS system and requested it to tell him his location. The screen read:

Planet - Freglia-4

Occupants - humanoids

Keith had no clue what this planet was or where it was. He searched for how long to get to Puerenia, typing in the coordinates the Holts gave him. Shiro only had maybe a week left before the poison kills him.

Expected journey: Two weeks


	4. Smooth Sailing

**A/N: This chapter is kinda short. Hope you enjoy!**

Crashing his ship was one thing. Crashing his ship into a planet with his dying friend was another. Crashing his ship with his dying friend, after finding out about a way to cure him was another. Crashing his ship with his dying friend, after finding out about a way to cure him, travelling across the galaxy, finding all of the components, only to crash on a planet nowhere near the planet with his friend's only hope at life?

Keith was able to put his ship's energy into keeping Shiro alive and in the cryopod. So that he could go get help. The cryopod was not broken, thankfully, so there was hope there. That was enough to keep Keith going. He checked on his ship's systems, seeing which were working. Basically everything worked to keep them alive, but he was running out of energy, and the engines were hit bad. He would have to find someone to fix the ship.

Keith took the hoverboard out from the cargo and rode into the nearest city he found on the GPS system. The planet had pockets of civilizations scattered across the planet. The terrain was similar to Earth, but much more swamp-like. The city he found asked for his intergalactic identification card, which Keith had in his wallet. He entered the city without any issues. Keith did not pay attention to the infrastructure; he tried looking for a shop to fix the ship and a place to get food. Crashing into a planet sure does make a half-Galran hungry.

The owner of the shop could not leave but he sent one of his best workers with Keith. The aliens luckily spoke English and were friendly. The alien sent with Keith, Gelin, was a bipedal humanoid, scrawny, and English was his second language. He gave the ship a thorough examination.

"Keith?" Gelin called after he entered the ship.

"Yeah?" Keith replied.

"You have man in back of ship," Gelin called, a little wary. Keith mentally facepalmed.

"My friend is sick, we are travelling to find the cure." Keith vaguely explained.

Gelin emerged from the ship later than Keith expected. Gelin explained that the ship was in repairable shape but would have to be taken closer to town and charged. He stated the cost, and Keith was relieved. He could afford what they were asking.

"How long will repairs take?"

Gelin was tapping away at a device.

"4 days. Don't worry, hotel close by."

Keith helped Gelin and coworkers get the ship closer to the city, bringing it into the city after declaring it as a wreck. Keith checked into a hotel, relieved to find the hotel close to the shop had charging stations fit for cryopods. He borrowed a lift from the shop Gelin worked at to transport Shiro back to the hotel. He needed to think about a plan to get him to the fountain.

Everything was tiring; especially the weight of all the "what if"s floating around in his head.

What if the cryopod broke? What if the repairs made it impossible to get to the planet where the fountain was? What if Shiro died and Keith had done all of this for nothing? What if a past enemy of Shiro's heard about their quest and found out that Shiro was vulnerable now? What if Shiro's poison was contagious? What if the Fountain doesn't work?

The last one had been bugging him for a while. It worked for everyone else but it might not work for Shiro.

With Shiro set up, cryopod and all, and nothing else to be done, Keith had a nap. Keith woke up from his nap to someone lightly shaking him.

"Hey sleepy head," his friend's voice chuckled. Keith groggily looked up at the older man. His eyes shot wide and he tried to sit up.

"Why are you out of the cryopod? Is it damaged?" Keith's body and mind were trying to pull him back to sleep. His moves were sluggish and his eyes didn't focus right away.

"Woah there! I was getting hungry. Everything's fine," Shiro reassured. But his pale skin, tired eyes, and slight tremble exposed the lie to Keith.

"You sit and I will go fetch some food," Keith instructed, more than suggested. Shiro chuckled again.

"Alright… shower first though."

Keith entered the shower with tension all throughout his body. How could he not be tense? As the hot water caressed his body, soothing out the muscles and allowing him to focus on something other than survival or fixing the ship. He relished the sensation. having his hair wet, massaging shampoo into his locks. His hair was getting long, he knew. But he did not trust Shiro to cut it and did not see a barber or hairdresser in his near future. Keith used the body lotion, thankful these aliens knew what humans needed. Well, he was only half, but they didn't know that. During his shower, although he was relaxing, he was also listening to Shiro in the room. Making sure there wasn't a thud or a crash or signs of struggle. He heard Shiro whistling, which meant he was breathing decently. Keith didn't know the poison and the Alteans were not knowledgeable about how it would affect the human body. Keith tried to reason that the pod was supposed to sustain Shiro and keep him alive. Reverse the damage the poison would have. But he was worried, rightfully so, about the what if's again. Not knowing the future was scary.

When Keith re-entered the bedroom, Shiro was drinking something from the food dispenser. Upon seeing Keith out of the shower and dressed, Shiro smiled and Keith forgot his troubles. His brother was worth the struggle. Shiro offered Keith a glass of a purple liquid.

"Drink your nutrients Keith. We are going to meet with the repair shop folks. The guy called... Geelim? Something like that..."

Keith downed the liquid fast, the taste of berries lingering after he swallowed it. Keith shivered.

"Alright. I'll be back," Keith said, hoping Shiro would get the message. He did, but rejected.

"Hold up, I've been stuck in a pod. I'm not allowing you to go there by yourself. I have been healed enough that I can handle going out."

Keith couldn't argue with him. They were safe, weren't they? No one was attacking.

There were many busy workers fixing his ship when he got to the shop. Gelin was in the office and invited them inside. Apparently his boss, Havek, wanted to talk with the two boys. Shiro and Keith sat down on the chairs that were across Havek's desk. He typed something into his high-tech computer and then turned to the boys.

"We fixed the navigation system and I found something of interest. You were supposed to be headed to a different galaxy and you ended up here. Why are you heading to where Altea used to be? There's almost no life there." Havek looked pointedly at Shiro. "And why is this one in a pod?"

Quiznak, did these aliens not know social protocol? Keith thought.

"I don't see why that's your business." Keith cooly said. He crossed his arms and straightened his back, trying to be intimidating.

"Well, you see, if you have good enough of a reason, I could get you there pretty quick. We have portal capabilities, and based on what I can tell, you were in a hurry to get there." Havek seemed amused. Keith was not.

"How about being nice for the sake of it? Yes we are on a time crunch but we do not have to tell you anything."

"And I don't have to help you." Havek stated simply.

"Look," Shiro said, calmly but there was an urgency and threat to his tone. Havek's ears turned down slightly which Keith interpreted as Havek recognizing this. "I am dying. The only people we know who can save me are the Alteans. We don't have much time to get there because of the cause. If you can help us get there, we would be greatly appreciative. If you want, I can owe you a debt, which I don't say lightly."

Keith raised his eyebrows. Was Shiro really doing this?

Havek seemed amused at the idea of Shiro owing him something, but he dismissed the idea and told him that it was fine. He said that the ship was now the only one in the shop and he would like to charge extra for the portalling after the ship was fixed.

Keith and Shiro left the office, relieved. Keith especially had a newfound hope. They could portal the two boys to the galaxy? All of Keith's stress left his body, his mind clearing itself of anxiety. They were going to make it.

In celebration, Shiro and Keith found a food joint, one with non-goo options and relished in the success and the tastes that exploded in his mouth. Keith allowed himself to breathe. To enjoy this moment. Looking at his brotherly figure, who was also going through a culinary journey, and not exactly being quiet about it. Keith wondered if this is what it would be like once Shiro was healed. He was so caught up in thinking of the now, of the present, that he was not planning for after. Keith did not exactly have a job other than his freelancing. He could not imagine getting a job with his lack of resume. The Blades had a reputation and were known, but Keith would have to figure out where that would land him. Keith shook the thoughts out of his head; he could worry about that on the way back to Shiro's to deliver him to his husband.

Keith and Shiro finished up their meals and started heading back to the hotel they were staying at. They spent the next 3 days hanging out, exploring the city, and enjoying the food. Every night, Shiro would sleep in the cryopod. It may have healed him every time, but the physical repercussions came back and bit him each day. He was stable enough to make it through the says but Keith did start to worry.

The shop told him that the ship would be ready by mid-afternoon on the fourth day. Shiro and Keith went out for their lunch, and was just leaving the restaurant when they got the call that the ship was ready. The two boys decided to go back to the hotel room and clean up the little stuff they had. They went up to their floor, Keith grabbing the keys and opening the door.

Something was not right as soon as Keith walked in. The window on the opposite side of the room was open when Keith had remembered leaving it closed. Keith swore loudly when he found the crime scene. He ran over to the shattered pieces of the cryopod, the thing that was keeping Shiro alive. He collapsed to his knees. Repeating the came syllable "No." over and over and over. Crying, screaming. Of course someone came and broke it. Of course, things were never easy for Keith. And now Shiro might not make the journey.

"Keith, they said they could portal us. It's going to be fine." Shiro's calm voice said from behind them.

"Something always goes wrong!" Keith yelled, not necessarily at Shiro but at the world.

"Keith, remember what we worked on. Did you keep it up in the Blades?"

Shiro's voice took the edge off of Keith's anger and frustration. He took a few deep breaths.

"Good. Now let's focus on some good things. The ship is almost done. We have everything we need. They are going to portal us, which decreases the time by literally days. I know I'm not in the best shape but I can, and WILL, survive." Shiro firmly said. Keith could hear how much Shiro believed his words. But was Shiro so blinded by his poisoning that he was not being realistic? Was he in denial about his own mortality, leading him to believe things will be okay? Would Shiro be emotionally prepared for realizing his own demise?

That's the kind of thinking that was not helpful. Shiro was bad but he was still standing. Maybe walking around was making Shiro worse. He would just be sitting in the ship for the ride and then Keith could use the hoverboard or something when they got to the planet. Shiro was going to be fine.

Keith cleared out his head. Shiro was going to be fine.

They packed up their stuff, giving the broken pieces of the cryopod to the front desk and apologizing. Unfortunately, security cameras were not allowed in the rooms. Everything broken was fixed. Gelin helped them with the transaction and paid when they got to the shop, going over with Keith everything they fixed. It was a fair amount. He thanked Gelin for all their work and they explained how Havek would portal them out. They got the destination coordinates from the mainframe. Keith checked the GPS many times, communicating with the portal operators to make sure they had it right. He checked three times before allowing them to open the portal. He got Shiro comfortable and settled before officially taking off. The entrance and exit was easy; finally, something easy.

The galaxy the Fountain of Youth was in was still. Calm. There was almost no activity. He was grateful for the portal for bringing the pair to this galaxy. Keith gave a "whoop" of excitement before gathering himself to learn about the galaxy. There were 20 planets, each with varying numbers of moons. The sight was breathtaking. The colors of this galaxy were all over the spectrum of the rainbow, each planet like a painting, or a bathbomb. The colors swirling around in harmony. Some planets were huge, others were almost not considered planets. He wondered if there was anything living out here. Getting to witness this beautiful sight every day. It made Keith forget himself for a few minutes. He snapped back to his senses and checked the locator again to find out how close they were. With how fast his ship could go, the target planet was two days out. Leaving a day for them to get to the Fountain, possibly less than that. He did not like that time frame but it was better than not getting this far at all. He put The Red Lion on autopilot and ate a snack. Stress was making him hungry.

The next days were mostly filled with Keith stressing, trying to go faster, and trying to distract himself while The Red Lion was on autopilot.

"Hang in there Shiro. We're almost there" Keith calmly affirmed despite the heart pounding against his ribcage. It had been fast since getting less than a day out. He checked the locator a few more times to make sure they were on the right path. As if he hadn't been checking on it every 5 minutes. The path to salvation. After such a bounce-around journey, Keith prayed to wherever this was the last stop. It HAD to be, for Shiro's sake. They promised it would be the right location.

Shiro sat in the back on Keith's spaceship for the days in this new galaxy. He had been quiet since their last stop, saving his energy for whenever they finally reached the planet. Keith didn't blame him. Without the cryopod these past few days, Keith got a front row seat for the deterioration of Shiro's health. He had nowhere else to go in the ship. His breathing was shallow and ragged now. He let Keith know he was still conscious by giving one word responses to him. And eating; Keith had to feed him by the afternoon of the first day. He was too weak to move. Keith tried giving Shiro pain killers for the pain, but Shiro refused. It broke Keith's racing heart. They were almost there. And Shiro was still alive.

Those two thoughts drove him forward through the days.


	5. Staying Safe

Keith was a space pirate. He knew this. He was unemployed, spent most of his days on his ship, and on occasion stole from people. He stole a lot when he was a kid and didn't have the money for things. He tried to only steal from businesses that were well-off, who could afford the loss. Now, if he had to resort to stealing, it was exclusively from super rich and obnoxious people. Folks who have never had to beg for scraps, who view people like Keith as less deserving of life, as pathetic. Keith would try for a few units of space currency. If he managed to get actual objects, he typically sold them. Money was more useful than objects, especially since he moved a lot. He could use money to get things like supplies. Objects were of little use other than as means to an end.

Another thing that made Keith feel like a pirate was his ship. Sure, it was not a sea-farring ship, but he travelled space with it. He took up odd jobs. He became well-tuned with the Red Lion, especially when he had to get out of situations quickly. She was reliable. Sometimes, when Keith was staggering back into the pit at late hours, the smell of alcohol or the alien equivalent on his breath (clothes as well depending on the night), he would sit and stare at her beauty. Sometimes, on these nights, Keith swore he felt as if the ship was alive. As if The Red Lion could communicate to him, telepathically. It was probably just the substances he had consumed talking though, right?

Except Keith believed in the telepathy a little more now. The Red Lion seemed to respond to Keith's anguish and Shiro's distressed state. The planets, in all their mystical glory, went by faster than Keith expected. Soaring through the excess materials coming off of the planets. The Red Lion's navigational system said it would be 2 days until they landed on the planet, but it took a day and a half. It was not much numerically, but for Shiro's sake, in the world of Shiro's deterioration, it meant a lot. Shiro was not eating as much as he should. His breathing was labored, each breath seeming to strain Shiro's entire system. Shiro could utter words staggeredly. Breathing them out rather than saying them. He was in pain; he briefly described it to Keith as his circulatory system being on fire. His skin felt like lava was being poured onto it. Yet Shiro's temperature was cold. He moved his flesh arm more. It took too much mental energy from him to move his other arm. Keith got the Red Lion to scan Shiro every so often. It was not the best medical technology, but it could tell him which systems were not functioning up to par.

Keith stared at the big planet before him on the second day as they flew to it. The planet was an array of blues and white. The land was blue, the water was blue, the foliage, the air. There did not appear to be any sort of buildings apart from the main building. That was the coordinates he had received. The planets he passed seemed empty, no signs of life. Intelligent life, that is. There was definitely some flora and fauna on the planets. The only planet that was habited was the one in the Red Lion's sights. Big blue. The Fountain of Youth planet. Keith figured someone either lived on the planet currently or there used to be someone. He had dealt with enough people, explained his story too many times. Justified himself enough. He pondered, however, the possibility of whoever lived on this planet and the help they could be. Keith had been under a lot of pressure when with the Alteans. Even with Shiro in the crypod, he had been stressed. They didn't exactly like him at the beginning. What if this person was the same? What if these people, if there were multiple, were looking for a fight? The Red Lion was in good condition now, but Keith would not be able to fight off a whole civilization. Or even if it was 5 people. Shiro in his state would not be much help.

As they descended, the clouds became thicker. Hues of blues danced and whipped across the front of the ship, flying past. Once they broke through the cloud barrier, Keith gasped involuntarily. Below him was an ocean of glittering blue water. He was headed straight for the biggest land mass that the locator had found. There were trees that glowed with an ethereal light, in greens and blues and browns. Some pinks. There were pathways amongst the trees and lakes and rivers. All leading to the exact location the Fountain was said to be. As Keith lowered the Red Lion down just above the trees, he saw along the horizon a building. A temple? A Castle? Keith was not sure how to describe it. The building was as big as a Castle. Situated at a clearing in the forest, with a lake nearby. It was made out of a pale grey stone and clay combination. Vines and various other plants decorated the building in a way that looked natural. The building must have been here a long time. The plants ranged in colors, hues sizes, and some of them glowed. The place seemed like a haze dream. Leading up to the castle building was a long pathway made out of the same material as the castle. The pathway was clear and was wide enough to fit The Red Lion and then some.

The Red Lion landed safely on the pathway leading to the entrance of the building. Nothing or no one shot at them, so that was a good start. Keith took a second to focus himself. He scanned the surrounding area for signs of life and to see if the atmosphere was breathable. According to the Red Lion, the air was similar to Earth's, and there was a humanoid person approaching the ship from a distance. Non-threatening. Keith was both relieved and put on-edge. Relieved he was not alone doing the ritual. On edge because while the lone person approaching the ship seemed peaceful, that could change. He would have to explain his story again, using up precious time that Shiro did not have much of.

He straightened out his clothes and ran a brush through his hair. Shiro smirked at him.

"Wanting to impress?" Shiro asked slowly through a few breaths.

"Well, yeah. I want to look like I deserve the help this person can give."

Keith had been telling Shiro about everything and describing it to Shiro. From Shiro's place in the back, he could not see much out the front of the ship.

As the figure came closer, Keith thought about how utterly human this person looked. The only difference he could see at this distance was the clothes. The person was masculine presenting. Keith made a note to ask about pronouns later. They wore a long azul robe that had a deep V neck. Along the chest and on the shoulders were thick lines of gold. Two lines of gold made a belt-like appearance, dipping into V's at the front. Underneath, from what Keith could see, they wore light blue clothes. Their hood was up and over their face. Even though they had this robe on, Keith could see their human-esque hands and feet. The silhouette was human.

"They look human, but I'm not sure." Keith reported to Shiro.

"Scan?" Shiro suggested.

Right. Keith's ship had the capability to scan folks outside of the ship too for health things. The person was close enough that the scanners could read them, but far enough away that Keith did not feel he needed to leave the ship just yet. The scanner took a few seconds. The person was human but there was something off that the machine picked up on. There were two extra genes that could not be identified. He thought may it was the scan messing up - it was a scanner but it was bought second hand and sometimes needed to be turned off and on again to actually work. Keith went through that process, but the results were the same. And the person was close to the ship. Keith got a slightly better view of the person. They looked mysterious, as they had not dropped their hood yet. It reminded Keith of religious figures out of stories.

Keith had read a lot of stories during his time with the Blades. On missions where his skills were not needed, or during their long travels through space, Keith liked reading. He could escape from the world he lived in. He could be anyone. A teen falling in love for the first time. A Captain of a fleet. A pirate on a ship way back when technology was non electrical or powered by magical means. A spy working to uncover government secrets. He could be anyone. He could choose who he could be. Pretend to be someone else, someone with different cards dealt to them in life. He could imagine being in a different universe, a different time, a different body. He could read about things that already happened, events and technology that realistically could happen. About impossible futures, at least until proven possibly possible. Keith could find a little piece of himself in every book, in at least one character. He liked many different genres, but as his time had passed with the Blades, he had grown lonely. He read more and more romance novels. Or novels where there was romance that powered the plot alongside another genre. This liking made his heart yearn for a romance like in his books. He believed in love but was skeptical he would find it. He read about men who were attracted to men. The Blades were chill with queer identities, many of them out in the open. Some had tried to flirt with Keith, but he was just not interested with any of his coworkers. He did not think he could grow to love any of them, and certainly had not felt love at first sight.

That was one thing Keith found utterly astounding about romance novels and whatnot. Love at First Sight. What a joke! How could you like someone just at first glance? Without knowing their likes, their dislikes, their biases, their bigotry, what kind of food they ate, how they looked when they laughed really hard. Little things that Keith associated with falling in love. And that was how he imagined it. Literal falling. There was no "first sight", one had to travel to that point. Had to fall, possibly hurt something or someone. He never really understood how people just KNEW they loved someone. Or could love someone based on first interactions. Until now.

Keith quickly brushed through the unruly nest on top of his head. Had he forgotten to brush it often during their journey? Keith changed shirts twice, pants once. Shiro, in his tired and barely-conscious state, smirked at him. Unbeknownst. Keith figured that this person would be coming onto the ship; it was a long walk he made from the building to where Keith had parked. He wanted it to look presentable. He turned to Shiro, taking a breath.

"Does the Red Lion smell weird?"

Shiro smirked; Keith pouted.

"Well," Shiro breathed, "I would not use 'nice' to describe the smell. Maybe 'homey' or 'definitely lived in'?"

Shiro and Keith were both surprised he was able to say an entire sentence. Despite the joy and hope that filled Keith with Shiro speaking full sentences, even being snarky with him, Keith grimaced.

"I want this… person… er, being… or, guardian or whatever to have a good impression of us!"

Keith's ears were full of heat.

"If you say so." Shiro smiled knowingly.

The Red Lion alerted them that the person was at the entrance. Keith looked panicked at Shiro.

"What if they don't want to help us?" Keith asked.

"Answer." Shiro mumbled, closing his eyes. Keith took a deep breath, then went to the pilot's seat. He pressed on the communication button that let him talk to people outside.

"State name and purpose," Keith barked into it. He winced; he should be less on the offense.

"Shouldn't I be asking that of you?" The person said. They sounded male, and to Keith's surprise around his age. His head suddenly felt lighter. It took him a moment to respond, to put together a sentence that would convey their situation. God, this person's VOICE was intoxicating.

"We, uh, come in peace. My friend is injured. Badly. We are seeking help." Keith managed to put together.

"Then you've come to the right place." There was a grief behind the charm in this person's voice. "Please, come down so you may explain your situation."

Keith paused, trying to calculate whether he could trust this person. He was biased, in that he was feeling something he had never felt before for a person. He had only experienced this in books, in movies, through the lens of someone looking in or self-inserting.

Hair fixed again, mind buzzing with potential, Keith lowered the ramp to exit the ship.

He awkwardly descended the ramp. How could he walk in a way that said he was tired, but also could put up a fight, but also was desperate for help?

The person under the hood seemed to be sizing Keith up and down as he approached. They both stopped about 6 feet apart. Keith was too mesmerized by this person to think about what vibes he was giving off. He knew he wasn't exactly the smoothest - in personality, interaction, or dress - but he hoped that this person was at least a bit intrigued, if not impressed. The person took their hood off, which Keith perceived to be in slow motion.

He was stunning. Sapphire eyes bored into Keith's soul, sparking in the light of the planet. Filled with mystery and a hint of something magical. Keith felt exposed, like he was out on display for a moment. But he liked it, in a strange way. He WANTED this boy, this complete stranger to know everything about him. To learn the story behind those dazzling eyes. The lashes framing those piercing eyes were long, which Keith thought wasn't fair. His tawny skin glistened; Keith was thankful for the amount of control he had. While his body was tired, he could control his actions. His mind though… He imagined pulling this boy into the ship and doing things Shiro would have to be kicked out for. He imagined holding hands with this boy, kissing him, living with him. Kissing him. His lips were turned into a smirk - seductively? - pointed at Keith. A mischievous smirk. A confident one.

"The name's Lance," He put forth his hand, a body part Keith had not found enticing until this moment, this person was offering to shake. He took it a beat later, awkwardness pouring from him. "I am the guardian of the fountain. It is my job to help you weary travellers on your journey to recovery. And protect the fountain from being removed, destroyed, etcetera."

Lance looked Keith up and down again. His gaze amused and hungry at the same time, a boyish grin on his face that made Keith's heart leap to his jugular.

"What's your name, Mr. Mullet Man?" Lance asked. Keith stared blankly. Seeing this beautiful boy, the weight that he had _made_ _it _to the Fountain of Youth, was weighing on him. He fought to appear alert and awake, only slightly worried that Lance was not as benevolent as he appeared. Lance waited expectantly. Was that worry that crossed his face?

"I, uh, you can call me," Keith yawned, "Kogane."

Lance looked him up and down again.

"Mullet it is."

Keith opened his mouth to respond but Lance beat him to it.

"You must have travelled a long way. How about we fly to the Castle on your lion-like ship? I can inspect your friend and then I can put you up in a room."

Keith looked back onto his ship, to where Shiro was. He couldn't see him from where he stood. He looked back to Lance.

"The ritual…" Keith trailed off. Lance got where he was going.

"Yes! I can preserve your friend long enough for you to prove yourselves worthy."

_Uh, what?_ Keith thought. He thought that the last 3 stops were all tests. That they would signal to Lance that they sent him on this journey because Shiro deserved to be healed. They did not come all this way, to get this fucking close only to be sent away, for Shiro to die. Keith, tired from shitty nights' sleep from worrying about Shiro. Keith, tired from the length of their journey. Keith, who had to tell his story multiple times. Keith, tired from watching his brother slowly dying. Keith, tired of putting himself and others in danger. Keith, so tired that he snapped.

"Worthy?!" Keith exclaimed. "Have we not proved that already? My brother is dying. I have been all over the galaxy, we almost didn't make it. We were attacked on the Altean ship. We barely escaped. We crashed on a planet that luckily had gear to fix our ship. We were robbed. Shiro is almost dead. What test do I have to do?! What do I have to give?!"

Lance smiled sadly at Keith.

"Your all." he replied simply. Keith was ready to pull his mullet right off.

"Why can't anyone give me a straight answer!" Keith exclaimed, frustrated. He had a long journey getting here and was tired of the cryptic bullshit.

"Oh Mullet," Lance said, fluttering his eyelashes "Nothing about me is straight."

Keith groaned, turned around, and ascended the ramp. Hoping Lance couldn't see the heat spreading in his neck, the diverting of conversation. Half way up, he looked back to see that Lance had not budged.

"You coming or are you walking?" Keith barked at him. _That was harsh_. He softened his features awaiting Lance's answer. Hoping Lance took his rudeness as him being tired after a long journey. Lance took in Keith's expression, the tired and flushed face, and the ship.

"Travelled a long way, huh?" Lance said thoughtfully.

"Yeah…" Keith started, but their eyes met and Keith got lost in them. Lance offered a sympathetic smile. He joined Lance and they entered the ship.

Lance directed Keith on where to land in the building complex. They parked in an open yard near the back, a forest lining the back of the building. The building could be compared to an Earth castle, but with technology. The walls were made of clay bricks, ridden with moss and vines crawling the spaces between bricks. The windows were made of force fields that Keith recognized. The place itself was huge, as if it was built for a king and his servants. There had to be three floors to the Castle. Many rooms, each filled with mystery. Each would fill Keith with more questions. About Lance, why he was here alone, how he ended up here. Surely this place got lonely. There were multiple courtyards within the complex; Keith could see the blue-tinted foliage and flora from above in The Red Lion. So much space, yet Lance seemed to be all alone.

_Did Lance have a family? Friends?_ Keith thought

While Keith drove, Lance examined Shiro. He was responsive but barely conscious. Keith explained that their cryopod had broken at one of their many stops. Upon landing Lance told them that he had enough magic himself to keep Shiro alive for a day or two. Keith whipped around, finding the room spinning with him.

"Why?!" Keith demanded, although his tone was on the verge of a yawn.

"Oh, Mullet, you look exhausted." Lance remarked.

"I. Don't. Care." Keith stiffly replied. "I can do the ritual."

Keith bolted out of his seat; his vision and the room swam for a moment. His hand instinctively reached out and grabbed his pilot chair to stabilize himself.

"You need to be in a good state of mind. Currently you are exhausted from your trip. You have likely been going off of adrenaline and the need to save your friend, Shiro here."

Lance approached Keith, the two of him reaching out and putting a hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith felt his ears heat up and hoped that they were not red. The two images of Lance danced around before merging together.

"Trust me?" Lance asked. "You need to rest. Especially for the ritual."

Keith grimaced.

"Plus, if you don't, I will not tell you where the fountain is. Did you see the labyrinth that is my house? Only I know how to get to the fountain."

Keith yawned and nodded. He was not in a state to try and argue. The demand for sleep was descending upon him brutally and Keith could not keep it at bay. While he imagined how cute it would have been to be held by this beautiful stranger, he wanted to be awake when in his arms.

Little robots greeted them as they exited The Red Lion. That answered Keith's question about Lance being alone, yet it filled him with more questions about Lance's life. Lance sent a few robots into the ship for Shiro. The group struggled to carry him, so Lance had to send more. Meanwhile, he focused on making sure Keith was able to walk. Lance kept a very small distance between himself and Keith. Probably just as a precaution. Not because Lance was also flustered at making contact with Keith. Lance led him through the halls, Shiro and the robots close behind, and to a hallway lined with bedrooms. Keith was a zombie by the time he got to the room Lance designated as his. He did not take in the lavishness of the room, he did not bring his clothes from the ship. Shiro was put in the room next to Keith, which, Lance showed him, had a cryopod. Keith stayed until Shiro was situated. Keith kicked off his shoes, through his jacket onto a chair. He removed his shirt, added it to the pile. A descending whistle brought his attention back to the other man in the room.

_Shit, Lance is still here_, Keith thought. He crossed his arms. Faced Lance.

"What are you doing?" Keith slurred.

"Making sure you actually get into bed. You know, as your host." Lance replied smugly. He bowed theatrically. "I am at your service."

Keith, waking up a little from the exposure, looked from Lance to the door. Lance got the memo, he did not adhere to it.

"Nope. Not until your Mulleted head is upon that pillow."

Keith scoffed, but it turned into a yawn. He grumbled as he got into the huge bed. Keith was on his side and did not see Lance approach. A hand was placed onto his head and he nuzzled into it, letting the darkness take him. Finally.

Keith could not remember the last time he had a sleep this good. He rolled around the bed, taking in how soft and comfy the sheets were. He was on a cloud and did not want to return to land. So he didn't. Keith stayed in bed until his brain drove itself up the wall with worry about Shiro. Surely Lance would have informed him if something happened? Keith figured he could trust Lance with the safety of himself and Shiro. Why would Lance heal him and then kill them? Or worse? The past visitors were not captured or anything.

Keith climbed out of bed just to be sure. He creeped over, shirtless but with his pants on, to the room adjacent. A breath released as his sight focused on Shiro snoozing away inside of the cryopod. His brother looked calm, peaceful. Almost healthy. His white hair glowed in the dim light of the pod, a reminder that he was still sick, still had that poison coursing through his veins and attempting to swallow him whole. Shiro could dye it back to black, right? He could move on from this whole ordeal, return to work. Return to Adam.

Keith stalked back to his room. He could sleep one more hour.

The next time he woke up, he immediately was aware of another presence in his room. Lance was lounging in one of the chairs in the room, occupied on an electric tablet. Very similar to the Altean technology but also had a hint of human tech. When Keith shifted, sapphire eyes flicked up to meet deep violet ones. He wondered if there would ever be a time he would be used to those magnificent eyes, full of fun and mischief. He hoped that day never came.

"Did you sleep well?" Lance asked. Keith groaned, both from his body waking up and annoyance, nodding. Lance smirked. "I've heard worse."

Keith stared at him. He did not understand that comment. Lance sighed. He set down his tablet and approached Keith, grabbing a piece of clothing that was hanging off of the chair's back. Keith hadn't noticed it before and it certainly was not there when he was awake earlier.

"I came to deliver you some clothes. So you can get your own while not wearing ones you have slept in."

Lance plopped the clothes down on the bed, sitting down. Keith raised the covers slightly, checking to make sure that he adorned the same clothing items from when he was awake earlier. He sighed in relief.

"How are you feeling?" Lance asked. He scanned Keith's body, as if checking visually for marks or something to indicate his level of sleep. His general well-being. Keith kept the covers as high as he could, although one of his arms was on top, preventing him from covering his chest completely. Keith averted his eyes.

"I, uh, have been worse." He muttered. Lance had the robe from yesterday on. The one on the bed was similar, except it was black. Lance smirked a little.

"Well, Mr. Mullet who still won't tell me his name, I will leave you to put this on since you don't seem comfortable with me in the room," - did Keith sense disappointment in his voice? - "and I will await your presence in the hall. A little tour suit your fancy?"

Keith nodded. Lance took this as his dismissal and left the room. Keith waited until he was gone to release a breath he was well aware he was holding. He slipped out of bed and into the robe. When did Lance take his clothes? Sometime during his nap. The big question was if Lance had a washing machine. He had robots and a cryopod, surely he had something to wash his own clothes. Speaking of clothes, how did Lance get them? Was Keith supposed to bring some sort of payment? He was not told about any exchange or trade. Did Allura and Coran forget in the midst of everything? The boys were there for almost a week, so it is not likely they would forget to mention a payment.

A small knock on the door brought Keith's attention back.

"You out of bed yet Mullet?" Lance called from the other side. Keith, robed up and awake, scurried over to the door and opened it, revealing Lance.

"Yeah, just tired and slow." Keith offered. Lance's face melted a little in sympathy. Lance started walking, gesturing Keith to follow by tipping his head. Keith obliged; the place was a labyrinth. Lance led him silently down a hall and to one of the courtyards. Flowers bloomed at each corner, multiple shades of blue and deep purple. Keith stopped in the doorway; stunned by Lance's silhouette against the lighting and the flowers. His stomach flopped and something inside of him fluttered erratically. His heart, his stomach butterflies, or maybe his actual stomach out of hunger. Lance seemed amused by Keith's wonderment.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lance asked.

_Yeah you are_, Keith almost said. Instead: "I guess."

This made Lance chuckle.

"Maybe you will feel better after some breakfast?" He gestured to a picnic table that had pancakes, berries, and purple liquid inside glasses. The table had two meals set up. Lance sat down, looking at Keith expectantly. Keith took a second to take it all in, eventually sitting down and eating. Lance was watching him quizzically.

"You know," Lance started through a mouthful of pancakes, "you were a spitfire yesterday. Now I can barely get a sentence out of you."

Keith knew why. He was less focused on the feelings he felt for Lance and was more questioning the existence of the Guardian of the fountain. He seemed so ethereal yet so utterly human. Also, Keith was well rested and had more control over himself. The weight, the fear, of Shiro dying was off his chest. He could breathe.

"Travel." Keith stated dryly. Eying the weird purple liquid he could not identify. "It's been a long journey."

"Mhm," Lance's tone was skeptical. He scarfed down his breakfast, downing the purple liquid. It probably wasn't poisonous. "And you are prepared for the ritual?"

Keith nodded; his mouth was full of berries. He kept his eyes trained on Lance though while he ate.

"You know the components?"

Keith swallowed before responding. "Yep. Some Alteans words, a dance, and 'love transfer', whatever that means."

Was that a glimmer of excitement in Lance's eyes?

"You got it, Mullet."

"Can you stop calling me that? I'm more than just my hair." Keith scoffed.

"I'd like to find out those parts," Lance said with a wink, enjoying how Keith turned the color of his ship. "What can I call you if you won't tell me your name?"

He sighed and told Lance his name.

"Keith." Lance said, his voice and expression far away. Keith finished his food.

"Yeah. Now where are my clothes?"

Lance looked down, scratched his head.

"Well, did you want to wash the, er, clothes still on your body?"

Keith swallowed. "After we retrieve clothes from my ship. I can change there."

"Oh!" Lance said. As if he hadn't thought about that. "Yeah, of course!"

Robots entered the courtyard through the doors and carried away the dirty dishes. Lance and Keith stood up at the same time and left with Lance leading the way.

"So… how did you, uh, get here?" Keith asked, his voice faltering. Lance raised an eyebrow at him. "Like, were you born here, or brought here? The Alteans kinda explained about the Fountain of Youth's origins but did not explain why there was a guardian or how you got the position." When Lance did not answer a few beats later, Keith sensing the energy change in his aura, he continued on with more questions. "Or… who are these robots? How do you get food? Why is this building so big?"

Lance perked up a bit.

"The robots are Altean tech." He answered. But it left Keith with more questions. "They make and produce the food. I do have a garden in another courtyard that I tend to."

"How are the robots powered?" Keith asked. Lance paused before answering.

"Quintessence." He replied curtly.

"And my other questions?" Keith pushed. He saw the walls go up, Lance retracting his emotions, his personality. The slight glow Lance seemed to have dimmed ever so slightly.

"It's big so that the… fountain… can stay hidden and the robots can catch whoever tries to steal or destroy it."

There was the damn pause before 'fountain'. Why the pause? Keith wanted to ask but feared he was already overstepping a boundary. It did not prevent him from giving Lance a look to ask for more information. Lance sighed.

"Look, Keith, there are some things that I can not answer."

"Can't answer, or won't?" Keith countered. Lance did chuckle at this.

"I feed you and point out how dull you have become. Of course that fire was going to return." He said more to himself than Keith.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Keith looked anxiously at Lance. The guardian noticed the subtle movement of Keith's body and returned the gaze. They kept eye contact despite Keith wanting to look away.

"Are you… lonely?" Keith asked.

Keith liked being alone. But he also liked having the option of interacting with people. When he was with the Blades, he could be alone when he wanted or be social. Sailing around on The Red Lion, he was always travelling to different planets, meeting different species and people. He always had the option of being with people, even if he liked being alone. But being forced to only interact with people when they come to you. Desperate, dying people. People who were not going to stay after you saved them. Not being able to leave your planet, being surrounded by Robots… Keith couldn't imagine living like this.

A sadness filled Lance's eyes. His small smile faded away, his aura shrinking again. A moment later, his eyes brightened and he offered a weak smile.

"I have my robots to keep me comfortable," he said.

"That's not an answer," Keith pointed out.

"I get to help people who are sent my way," Lance tried.

"But they leave. And you don't know when the next ones will arrive," Keith thought out loud.

They arrived at the door to the outside. Keith stopped and faced Lance. He wasn't looking at Keith. Lance sighed.

"Yeah… it is lonely. But someone has to, uh, protect the, er, Fountain."

Keith crosses his arms, shifting his weight.

"That's another thing. Everyone I have talked to seems to stumble over the word 'Fountain". Why?"

"Go get changed." Lance's voice shook. But he was sad, not angry. It was more of an order. Lance ending the conversation.

Inside the comfort of The Red Lion, Keith took off his robe and clothes, keeping an eye on Lance through the cameras the ship had. Lance's composure collapsed completely. He crossed his arms, slouched, leaned against the mansion's outer wall. He ran his hands through his hair. Keith noticed subconsciously when he woke up, but now he got distracted by Lance's beautiful hair. He shooed the thought of running his fingers through Lance's hair away.

Lance did not seem to have a good situation. Someone had to protect the fountain, but why did it have to be Lance? Or, why did it have to be ONLY Lance? Lance seemed godly, but he also seemed Human. Or part Human, part Altean, at least. The only part-human-part-Altean probably.

He carried the robe over his shoulder, having changed into his actual clothes. His usual black jeans and black v-neck shirt. Keith put some dry shampoo in the mop on top of his head. Briefly brushed his teeth.

Lance was back to his composed self when Keith exited his ship. Lance seemed to like the view; heat spread in various parts of Keith. The two were silent.

"In order to do the ritual, I need to know where the fountain is," Keith stated, breaking the silence.

"Before I say something, I need you to promise not to freak out." Lance stated. Whenever people asked this, the thing they are about to tell you typically makes the receiver freak out. But Keith promised to anyway. Lance escorted Keith to the laundry machine with his dirty clothes - it was very similar to one on Earth - and then to where Shiro was. He pointed out a countdown on the machine. It was the machine preparing Shiro's body to have magic done. It was going to take another day.

"I'm not mad." Keith said, and it was true. "As long as it is not going to kill him, I will stay here for as long as it takes."

Lance smiled softly. Keith thought about what Lance had said about the process. He raised an eyebrow at Lance.

"So, does this mean we have been proven to be worthy?"

Shiro and him had been worthy. Lance explained that the other folks from his previous stops to get here had contacted him, telling him that the boys were worthy. Keith tried and failed to discreetly wipe a tear from his eyes. His arms twitched. He wanted to hug Lance out of pure joy. But that would be weird. Lance noticed unfortunately. It said so over his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yep," Keith said tightly.

"You don't sound okay," Lance looked concerned. He was valid in his concern; most people would probably be more expressive with their joy. Keith smiled a little and averted his eyes.

"I think that's the first time you have smiled. It's nice." Lance said quietly. Keith looked at him, and now it was Lance's turn to be shy and withdrawn.

"So…." Keith looked around the room. It was not as lavish as his, but seemed like a mixture of bedroom and medical room. He forced himself to relax. To be more casual. "What do you do to pass the time in this castle of isolation?"

"Well, I read. Watch television. Play games. Garden. Practice my flight skills. Cook. Talk to Allura and Coran sometimes. When I have guests, I try to serve their every need and make the experience as pleasurable as possible, since most of them have people dying."

Keith had no clue how to respond to that; he nodded his head to let Lance know he heard. Lance was very casual about the way he mentioned people coming to him, dying. Did it happen often? Of course people sent Keith and Shiro here, but were there other ways to find the fountain? Keith had not heard of people needing to be cleared by Allura and Coran. He knew about people needing to be worthy and whatnot, but he did not expect to encounter as many people as he did along the way. Others seeking this service, this life-saver, might have gone different routes. Possibly easier, or incredibly difficult journeys. Keith's gaze wandered to Lance, whose focus was on Shiro. Lance as the guardian of the fountain has had to watch desperate people come to the fountain only to find out they are not worthy. He likely has helped people through the grief of losing someone. Keith could not fathom it. The Galra also have been trying to find the fountain. Were any successful? Did Lance have to fight them off? Is that why he is holding information from them? Did Lance know Keith was part Galran? Keith had so many questions still, more unanswered. Instead he, awkwardly, asked:

"Does the Fountain require much maintenance?"

"The... Fountain… is taken care of enough to sustain itself." Lance smiled, a secret glimmering in his eyes. He chose his words wisely. Keith sensed that Lance was not going to be giving away secrets or information about the Fountain, so he left it at that.

Lance's slight glow had returned to his aura; it made Keith want to reach out and touch this beautiful person with him. He wanted to know more about him. Why wasn't he open about the Fountain if Keith and Shiro had already been proven worthy? Keith examined Lance. He was inviting; legs open, slight goofy small on his face. But he was also blocking Keith off; crossed arms, eyes, although very sparkling, conveyed a sense of guarding. Lance knew Keith was worthy, but there was information being held back from him. Keith uncrossed his arms, placing his hands in his pockets.

"You said we have to wait until tomorrow to heal him?" Keith asked after a long pause in conversation. God, it must be so lonely and boring here.

"Yep." Lance sighed. His eyes flicked to Keith briefly before continuing. "The pod is preparing his body. Humans are a bit odd; other races can just be healed immediately, but Humans have something on a molecular level that prevents their bodies from healing without preparation. The cells attack the new, foreign quintessence."

Lance stood up and walked towards Keith. He placed an arm around Keith.

"If you were in Shiro's position, I would have no clue what to do, since you are half galran."

_Well_, Keith thought, _that's one less question on his mind_.

Lance looked for a reaction out of Keith that never came.

"Ah, so you already knew. Good, I would hate to have to break it to you." Lance started leading Keith out of the room and Keith followed Lance willingly. Where was he taking him?

"Since we have so much time together, want to do something?"

"Uh, maybe?"

"Love the decision making skills," Lance teased.

"Shuddup" Keith murmured.

"Anything you want to do?" Lance asked.

"Um…" An idea came to Keith. He was nervous about the ritual he had to do. While he practiced for days, it had been days since he was with the Alteans. Who better to correct him on the ritual than the Guardian of the very Fountain? "Can I practice the ritual for a little bit?"

"Sure! I am the expert." Lance looked down at Keith's body then back up to his face. "Plus, I would love to see you dance."

Chuckling at the shade of red multiple parts of Keith were turning, Lance removed his arm to open the door. In the hallway, he grabbed Keith's hand - did Keith's heart jump? - and led him through the Castle. They zoomed down many hallways, up a set of stairs, ending at a big set of doors. The wood had intricately carved patterns that consisted of mostly foliage and symbols Keith did not recognize. Lance caught him staring and said they were Altean. Lance opened the door.

His room was more extravagant than the room Keith was staying in. The entire right wall was a bookcase, packed to the brim with novels. Many had worn down spines and faded covers from being used. No dust could be found, except on the top of the bookshelf. To the left of the entrance was a door that led to a bathroom. From Keith's vantage point, he could see a massive bathtub, shower, sink, toilet, and closet for the towels. Lance certainly did not spend his time cleaning. Bottles and bars and laundry all had its place and that was out in the open. His bed was in the middle, also adorned with some clothes. So Lance _did _have some more human-style clothes. His ginormous four-poster bed had deep blue sheets and matching pillows. Across from the bed was a television and a few gaming systems from various planets. On either side of his bed were doors leading to a closet. They were open; clothes hung in a walk-in closet that had some natural light coming in. There was a very interesting smell to the room, something earthy.

"I guess they wanted you to have everything in here, since you're alone for long periods of time." Keith muttered in awe at the whole place. It made him feel very small. His space in The Red Lion was smaller than this single room in Lance's castle. Lance flopped on his bed, letting Keith's hand go and turning to face Keith in the process. He looked around his room with a mixture of peace and longing.

"Yeah…" Lance sighed, frowning slightly, "A big castle for one person."

Lance sat up and looked at Keith expectantly. Stuffing his emotions away.

"What?" Keith said, crossing his arms. His ears were still hot from earlier.

"Well? You wanted to practice." Lance said nonchalantly.

"Right…" Keith muttered. Took a deep breath. He struggled the first time he tried to recall the poem that Allura and Coran taught him. Stuttered on the words. With some prompting from Lance, he was able to recall the phrases. At the end, Keith paused, staring at Lance. The two marks on his face, the ones that told Keith that Lance wasn't completely Altean, which typically glowed inwardly, were now softly glowing outwardly. Curious.

Keith continued on to the dance. He was used to memorizing moves and sequences due to his time with The Blade. However, there was a set of eyes on him, ones that made his skin burn and his insides melt. Eyes he wanted to impress. Eyes he wanted to stare into forever and get swallowed up by. Eyes he wanted to be the reason they closed, be the reason Lance couldn't control whether they were open or closed. Keith shook the thoughts out of his head. He had to go through the motions a few times before going full out. Winded, Keith looked to Lance for approval. The other boy was watching with a smug, dazed, and distracted expression. Keith snapped twice, catching Lance's attention. The Guardian blinked twice, shaking.

"Oh, you got it," Lance commented.

"OK. Any way to practice the love transfer?"

Lance looked away, scratching the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah, there's, uh… something you need to know."

Lance's whole demeanor had changed. While he was intensely focused on Keith, he was relaxed and, if Keith could admit it to himself, dazed by him. Now that Keith brought up the Love Transfer, he hunched his shoulders, not looking at Keith, head bowed meekly.

"Well?" Keith said after a long pause. Too long.

Lance took a long breath, muttering something that, even in their close proximity, Keith could not hear. Keith crossed his arms expectantly.

"The love transfer is that you have to kiss the fountain." Lance finally admitted.

"That's easy." Keith stated. Kiss some crumbling, non-human object? Keith was expecting something more intrusive. Like giving up a kidney, in a more magical, metaphorical sense. All he had to do was this simple task? He almost laughed at it. But something stopped him. The build up, the way Lance was acting. There was more to it than this.

"Yeah… except there's one small thing you should know." Lance was looking down at his lap, not meeting Keith's gaze.

"Well?" Now it was Keith's turn to pull teeth. "What is it?"

It looked painful for Lance to admit.

"The Fountain isn't a fountain." Lance slowly said.

Keith stayed silent, hoping Lance would explain.

"The Fountain of Youth is a person… It's me… You have to kiss me."


End file.
